All I Have is Tennessee
by Lizdacious
Summary: Nine years, twenty-seven homes, one last chance. Liley. Co-written by Greyiron-93.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone, this story is going to be co-written with **Greyiron-93**, and we'll be alternating writing the chapters to this story. Just so you all know, this chapter is written by me (**Lizdacious**) and hope you enjoy! By the way, this story is in **Lilly's POV**.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hannah Montana, or any of its characters.

Chapter One

Another foster home, yet again. I don't think I'll ever be able to find a permanent home; I've already gone though twenty-seven, I believe, since I was seven years old. You know how old I am now? Sixteen. Only nine years have passed, but twenty-seven different foster homes. That means I've had around three foster homes each year. I only hope this one is different.

It probably won't be. I'm going to some hickstown in Tennessee. Franklin, Tennessee, I believe is what they said, but I'm not quite sure. Only thirty minutes from Nashville! At least in the other homes I've had it was somewhere known! Anyways, I'll give you a brief history on how I got to where I am now.

Seven years old. I was living with my mom, dad abandoned her, or at least that's what she told me. Mom had one sister, but she's in the mental institution, Ma never liked her. Anyways, I was having a pretty rough year, well for a seven year old; I was constantly made fun of at school for having a boy's haircut, and because of that I had no friends. The boys avoided me 'cause I was a girl, and the girls avoided me 'cause I looked like a boy.

Right, but back to the point, Mom wanted to cheer me up. She thought why not Disneyland! I mean after all we lived so close to it. This day is so vivid for me, the red balloons with Mickey's face on it floating in the sky, Snow White, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, and all the other Disney stars walking around! Of course then I thought they were real, but now I realize they were just people in costumes.

The constant laughter of children on rides, and joyful screams from the rollercoasters filled my ears. Mom clutched tightly to my left hand, and sweetly asked me _Lilly, darling, would you like some cotton candy?_ I nodded my head excitedly, and she hand me a stick that had the blue fluff on it, with swirls of pink running through it. She pulled me over to a mini petting zoo, and I remember screeching with delight at seeing a llama. Pointing at it, and trying to feed it my cotton candy, of course my mom laughed, but gently told me that llamas don't eat cotton candy.

In the far back of the petting zoo there was this humongous elephant. It was magnificent to my tiny little body. I stood in awe and just stared at it, and I remember my mother chuckling at me. _Do you want to pet the elephant?_ Her voice was so sweet, but I nodded my head again, and she paid the man $5 just so I could pet the giant animal.

When we got close to the gray beast, I remember being so frightened, I didn't think it would get bigger the closer I got to it, I dropped my cotton candy onto the grimy dirt, and grabbed onto my mom's shirt with both hands. She laughed and patted my head, saying everything was okay, that it wouldn't do anything; after all it was a trained animal.

I screamed when the elephant moved it's long trunk to touch my hand. I didn't know these humongous animals were easily spooked. I just didn't know. It reared back, and I clutched onto my mother even tighter, and she whispered _Shhhhh!_ Hoping the elephant would stop rearing. I remembering a man grabbing me at the waist and pulling me away, and at the same time trying to call for my mom, and tell her to move out of the way, but he didn't have time to grab her as well, I was already too much. I screamed again. I turned around and buried my face into this man's chest. And well… it was a freak accident, I s'ppose.

After that the man, whose name is Howie, took care of me for a few weeks, until I had to be put through social services. He promised he'd adopt me, he _promised_! But he didn't, I just went to my first foster home instead. And that's my story. Or well the beginning of it, I'm currently on a plane to Tennessee.

Maria Oken, and Daniel Oken have volunteered to take care of me. They have one son, Oliver Oken, who's 16 years old as well. I hope he isn't an asshole or anything. Well I shouldn't be talking, since I was kicked out of so many foster homes, but I'm just hoping he's easy to get along with… and hoping that this family is easy to get along with as well.

So Franklin, Tennessee, get ready for Lillian Truscott!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just so you all know, Miley's mom is still alive in this fic.**

Chapter Two

The plane finally touched down. The screeching of the tires brought me out of my thoughts, and I looked to the side, glaring at the little boy who was still crying and screaming from the pain in his ears.

His mother looked at me and quickly turned back around, a worried look on her face.

I looked that bad, huh?

The man next to me _finally_ got up, and I made my way off. I say made my way off, but everyone just scuffled along, trying to get to the doors and out of the crowd of people as quickly as possible.

Finally, after pushing myself past the sea of people, getting off the plane and into the airport, I glanced around.

It wasn't as new and modern as the airport, which I had left in Malibu, but it wasn't as run down as I expected. I guess I just expected what I saw on TV, which was probably heavily exaggerated.

The first woman I spoke to though, confirmed my expectations.

"Howdy, welcome to Tennessee," she said enthusiastically, smiling at me, the words coming out in a thick, southern accent.

After staring at her for a few moments I broke into a fit of laughter, "_Thanks_," I mocked, copying the accent to the best of my ability.

Yes, she was only trying to be friendly, but I didn't need friends. I hadn't had one in 9 years and I didn't need, or want one now.

I sighed, wondering how long I would find the way these people speak funny, but I was quickly interrupted by the sound of a woman calling my name.

"Lillian... Lillian Truscott?" I looked over to my left, seeing a tall woman asking a group of people if any of them was named 'Lillian Truscott'. I laughed, debating whether I should actually go and tell her.

I decided to wait a moment, but after she asked a man that I had also mistaken for a girl from behind, and he looked like he was about to kill her I thought it'd be best to step in.

"That'd be me," I said, pulling along my suitcase behind me.

She turned and smiled, still seeming a little worried about what had just happened.

"Hello," she said politely. "My name's Maria Oken, this is my husband Daniel and son Oliver. We are _very_ happy to meet you," she continued in a very childlike voice. I hesitantly shook her outstretched hand, before doing the same to the taller man. The boy finally did the same, smiling at me a little but he seemed a bit weary about the whole situation.

"How are you feeling after the long flight?" she asked, again in the obnoxious, child like manor.

I glared at her, "I'm sixteen not six."

I heard a little laugh come from the woman's right, but the younger boy was quickly silenced by a nudge from his father.

"But the flight was shit. I had a snoring grandpa who was practically sitting on my knee, a kid that wouldn't shut up and some fat woman stole the window seat." I kept my eyes on hers, but quickly saw her disappointment straight from the word shit.

This is how it always starts; I'll be gone in a week.

She managed to keep the smile on her face, although it did become much more fake.

"Well, let's head out, shall we? Oliver grab her suitcase," she said as she began walking forward.

"I got it," I said, as he tried to pull my luggage away from me.

He looked at me, shrugged, and began walking beside me. We didn't speak. One of the most uncomfortable silences of my life.

Getting to the car, Daniel opened the trunk and swung in my case.

"Thanks Dan," I said quickly, before heading to the door.

He looked a little perplexed. Maybe no one called him Dan? Or maybe we weren't on nickname terms yet? I never did have time for that. I was never around long enough to get on 'Nickname terms' with anyone, probably why I always jumped into things.

The drive to their house was pretty much the same.

Either a silence between all of us filled only by the sound of the radio, or Maria Oken talking to me like I was a child.

Trust me, I'm not a child. I stopped being one at seven years old.

When the car pulled to a stop, everyone took off their seatbelts and looked at me, "We're here," she said, again in that same tone of voice.

"I guess," I answered sarcastically, stepping from the car.

For what I expected to be a run down old farm town this place wasn't bad. The Oken's didn't live on a ranch, or a farm...or whatever one of those things was called. They lived in a normal house, just on the street.

Laugh all you like but I didn't know they had those.

I admired the large tree, which was in their front yard. The leaves covering it seemed to be fresh, so new.

"Why don't you live on a farm?" I asked the younger boy, Oliver. I got a laugh in response, "It's not all ranches you know."

"So there isn't any around here?" we were still outside, Maria and Dan were inside though. We were making our way in, and I was still admiring the surroundings.

"Oh, there is. I work on one actually," he smiled, turning to me a little.

"Cool. Do you have to pick up cow crap?"

He laughed again, "I'll have to show you some time."

I entered the house. The view from the outside was deceptive. What seemed like a cosy little retreat was actually a quite large, modern looking house.

"Nice décor," I said, still looking around, slightly in awe.

"Thanks," I heard her chirp. "So," she moved over and sat on the couch, subtly inviting me over.

All of us sat down. "Give me the Lilly low down," she laughed, her husband doing the same.

After staring at her for a moment, I decided it was time to answer, "Well...My dad abandoned mom and me when I was little, and my mom died when I was seven. She has a sister who is in a mental institution but we never talked to her, mom didn't like her. Since she died I've been in twenty-seven foster homes. I don't really connect with people very well, I guess that's part of the reason. But none of this would've happened if my mom didn't get stomped on by that stupid elephant."

I heard the boy to my left begin to snicker, but he quickly covered his mouth to stop himself.

I watched the woman's expression, but I couldn't quite muster what it showed.

Fear in some part, because the amount of homes I'd been in clearly showed I was an ass. There was sympathy, my mom had died and dad had abandoned us. There was a little worry; I related that to the mental institution thing... maybe it runs in the family, it would explain quite a bit. Then there was a little amusement, I probably could have put it a little better than 'stomped on by an elephant'.

It didn't bother me that she was slightly amused, I actually preferred that than sympathy.

That was something I couldn't dish out or take.

She looked away from me slowly, and over to her husband, "Lilly, would you like a drink?" she asked while getting to her feet.

"Yeah. Whatever you have's all good," I said with a slight smile. I was rarely polite on the first day, maybe with one or two of them I was. But with most of them you could tell they were just doing it for the money.

Her and her husband headed to the kitchen, to talk about me no doubt. Their 'first impressions', which was never good in my case.

"So, findin' my mom a little fake huh?" Oliver asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

I looked at him, "Is she always like that?"

"_No_," he said, widening his eyes, "That's... that's just for you," he laughed.

I laughed too, "I feel so _special_."

We continued laughing for a few moments, but then it quickly faded, and silence ensued.

I rushed to break it, silence I could do, awkward silence? Not so much.

"So... this ranch you work on, is it close?"

He looked up to me, "Just about 5 minutes away. It belongs to the Stewart's so it's a little further away from the main part of town."

What did he mean by that? "What do you mean by 'so it's a little further away'?"

"Nothin', just, y'know, came out like that," he laughed a little, apparently at what he had said.

"What?" I asked, still confused.

"Nothin', nothin'. Hey, you wonna' go check it out or somethin'? Take you on a tour on your first day?"

I smiled. It was nice to have a sibling that wasn't completely opposed to me being there or decided to automatically hate me. He seemed to be making an effort, so I accepted his offer.

Besides, may-as-well get to know the natives if I'm only gonna' be here for a few weeks.

"Mom, we're goin' to the ranch. We'll be back later," he shouted as he grabbed a set of keys, not even waiting for a reply from the other room.

As we got outside he unlocked his bike. Pulling it along next to him he went to jump on, but noticed me stood, watching.

"What?" he asked.

"Kinda have nothin' to ride."

He rolled his eyes and came back, "Umm..." he headed to the garage, coming out moments later with a skateboard.

"You can take the bike."

"What if I wonna' skate there?" I asked, moving away from the bike and more towards him.

"You skate?" he asked, a little shocked.

"Way better than you."

I took the board from his hands and quickly hopped on it, pushing myself away as I did so. I heard him jump on his bike moments later.

After we had a few races, we finally got to a steady speed, riding along side each other.

"So, what are the Stewarts like?"

He smiled, "They're awesome! Robbie-Ray is the best pancake cook _ever_! And Susan, his wife, is really nice. Jackson is the oldest kid; he's one of the coolest guys you will ever meet. Besides me of course," he said with a smile and a sideways glance. I rolled my eyes at the size of his ego, "Then there's Miley. She's been my best friend since... forever. I think you'll really like her, she's cool"

The rest of the journey, which didn't take too long, was spent talking about all of my foster families. Again I made most of the worst situations into jokes, avoiding any heavy conversations that may have ensued.

"This is it," he said, getting off of his bike and pulling it along next to him.

Getting to the wooden gate I jumped off the board, and flipped it up into my hand. "Wow...it's big."

He laughed, holding the gate open for me to walk through, "Yeah, I guess. Not the biggest one around though... just the only one I could get a job on."

He was closing the gate now, and I was still looking at the huge fields, occupied with animals and trees.

I snapped out of my observances as Oliver walked past me, telling me to follow the hard, brown soil, which had hardened, from being used as the road. It wasn't too far to the house; I could see it now. As I walked, though, I again admired the surroundings.

I didn't do it much, but then again there never was anything interesting to look at.

"If Jackson's an ass at first, don't be surprised," he said with a little laugh, knocking on the door and stepping back.

"I thought you said he was cool."

"He is... after a while."

I rolled my eyes. Great, just what I wanted to deal with, some snotty, up himself teenager. I had a vision in my face of what he would be like, the tall jock, with short, brown hair. His muscles showing through his tight shirt... I knew the type.

"Jackson, hey," I heard Oliver say. I hadn't noticed the door open.

I looked at the guy who had answered and laughed to myself a little. There stood a short, blonde haired boy, his mouth full with what seemed like a bite from the chocolate bar that he held open in his hands.

"Hey," he said through his food.

He quickly chewed and swallowed though, as he saw me, and wiped his mouth. Offering the same hand to me he smiled, "And who might you be," he said in a flirty tone.

I scoffed, "Lilly... but you can call me totally not interested," I said, walking past him and following Oliver into the house.

I heard the door shut a moment later and saw Oliver turn to Jackson, "Where is everyone?"

"Mom an' dad went to look at some cows, the brat's upstairs."

Oliver laughed and turned, looking back at me, "You comin'?"

I shrugged. Meeting new people wasn't anything big for me, albeit I still didn't do all too great when it came down to it. The only time when I was good at it was when I met people who I really didn't like, I always had been quick with insults. But meeting someone and being friendly with them was foreign to me.

"Don't worry, they just don't get along. She's not a brat," he reassured me as we scaled the stairs, family pictures covered the walls.

I scoffed, "They like playin' happy families, huh?"

"Oh they don't play," he said, realising what I was looking at, "Usually they really are the perfect family."

I grunted, "Urgh, creepy."

He laughed again as we reached the top, and headed to one of the furthest away doors.

"Hey Miles," he said, knocking a little on the already slightly opened door.

"Hey," I heard her chirp from the other side.

Oliver was right. She seemed to be the always happy, always smiling poster child that he made me believe.

He looked over to me, as I still wasn't in Miley's view, and I came closer to the door.

"Miles this is Lilly, Lilly this is Miley."

I smiled a little, just a quick, small to say hello, and held up a hand in a effortless wave.

She smiled back; it seemed happy but a little sympathetic. Oliver must've told her I was coming. After getting to her feet she finally spoke, "Hey Lilly."

-----------

**A/N: I wrote this chapter (greyiron-93)****I hope I've kept the standards that Liz set, I'll let you decide on that one. ****Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing this story, seriously you guys are amazing. Btw, Lizdacious here :)**

Chapter Three

"Oliver! Git down 'ere boy!" Robbie Ray's voice boomed from below, "Jackson told me ya was 'ere! I need help 'rounding up them cows!"

Oliver looked between me and Miley a few times, "Lilly do you want to head back to my—our house? Or stay here and wait for me to be done?" I smiled at his slip up. As much as I don't want a new family, this one seems kind of comfy.

"I'll wait here, I don't think I'd be able to find my way back at all."

"Alright, see ya two in a bit," Oliver patted my shoulder then jogged a little to get down to Robbie faster.

"Ya 'ave a funny accent," Miley giggled, looking me straight in the eye.

"I have a funny accent? You should hear yourself," I laughed right back, and before I knew it we were clutching our stomachs from the laughter. I don't even know what's so funny anymore, but it sure does feel good to finally be… _happy_.

"Where ya from again? I think I 'eard Oliver say California?"

"Well, originally, but I've been everywhere, and it just so happens that my last foster home was in California as well," her face twisted in confusion… maybe Oliver didn't tell her the whole background story?

"Foster 'ome? Oliver told us that you was a cousin," Miley moved back a little and sat on her bed, and patted the spot next to her, signifying it was okay for me to sit on her bed.

"Really? Well… nope," I shrugged my shoulders, what else was I supposed to say?

"Is California beautiful?" Miley asked this all dreamy, makes me wonder if she wants to go visit it sometime.

"Depends where you are. Some parts are, and some parts are well… just disgusting," I honestly responded, I didn't want to give her the wrong idea or anything.

"Mmh, I always wanted ta live somewhere different, but ma folks like it 'ere," she smiled sadly, it's almost as if she's been cooped up at this farm for a while.

I thought back to the pictures on the walls on my way up her stairs, she has it so good; a mom, dad, and brother living on a farm together with all these pets. She's so lucky, even has Oliver as a best friend who lives down the street. "Something wrong?" she asked, leaning forward a bit to look at my face, since I was hunched over and staring at the floor.

I snapped out of it, immediately, I can't show weakness to anyone, "What? No. I was just thinking, sorry," I paused to think of something to say, so we could change the subject, "so what does Oliver do on your dad's farm? He didn't really tell me if he does scoop up horse and cow crap or not."

She laughed lightly, placing part of her hand over her mouth, "Oh man does he ever. Dad makes 'im clean up everything! After he's done cleaning the manure up, Oliver usually 'elps dad get the cows into the barn and feed 'em, which is what they're doing now. But his morning routine is different from his afternoon one."

I listened intently, and nodded my head every so often, "Do you do anything to help out?"

"I help ma cook and clean," wow, they just like those olden families you see. They have their roles set out, dad and son do the farm and outdoor work, while the mother and daughter stay inside and prepare dinner, or make sure the house is squeaky clean.

I was about to ask another question, but then Oliver hollered for me, "Lilly, I'm all done! Let's head back, so Ma ain't angry 'bout us missing dinner!"

I looked over at Miley, and smiled weakly, I was actually enjoying our conversation, which isn't often I must say. I don't like too many people, but even if she has the perfect family and whatnot, she seems like a pretty cool kid to be friends with. Maybe the next few times Oliver comes over to work, I'll come by.

"Well it was awful nice meetin' ya," Miley stood up, and waited for me to follow suit, "Ya come by anytime ya feel like it, I could use a friend once in a while," she leaned in for a hug, which I dashed from, by backing up.

I felt bad after seeing the look on Miley's face, but I really wasn't a hugging type person, "I don't really do hugs…" I said nervously, hoping she'd understand.

"Oh, sorry if I made ya feel uncomfortable," Miley rubbed her right arm with her left hand.

"Here," I held out my right hand, "we can shake until I'm better with hugs, okay?" I don't know why I'm making a compromise for her, maybe it's just because she seems so sweet.

"Well, alrighty then," she smiled again, that's better, her face was definitely made for smiling; she took my hand and shook it.

"Bye," I waved, and ran down her stairs to meet up with Oliver who was happily waiting for me.

As we approached his bike and skateboard, he turned to me, "So what'd ya think of 'er? Sweet, right?"

"Yeah, she's really nice, but boy were you ever right about her being the perfect child with the perfect family."

"Well, they're nearly perfect, she kinda messed it up though," Oliver's eyes widened when he just realized what he said, "I mean, yeah, they're the most perfect family you'll ever find."

What was he trying to hide? Okay, now I know something's up with the Stewart's, they don't have some like illegal immigrant slave in their basement, or something, right? I sure hope not. "Oliver, what do you mean?" If it was the last thing I do, I was going to pry the truth out of him.

"Nothing," he said, and hopped on top of his bike, "let's just get back, okay?"

"Alright," I responded and followed Oliver on his skateboard, "when do you work on their farm again?"

"Tomorrow, why?" he asked without turning around to look at me.

"Can I come with you?"

He didn't respond for a while, maybe I'm becoming too clingy too soon? Why am I acting like this anyways? I don't like anyone, and I need to keep my guard up, I won't let anyone come too close to me, 'cause I know I'll just lose them anyways.

"Yeah, sure. Ya really like Miley, don't ya?" this time I saw his head turn around, and there was a smirk on his face.

"Well, I already said she was nice!" I shouted, but didn't really have reason to, just the way he said it, it was kind of like teasing me. He didn't think that I—No! I don't like Miley like that! "Wait a second! I don't like Miley like that, you doughnut!" I sped up on the skateboard, to give him a little shove.

"Hey!" he shouted, laughing, "I didn't mean it like that, anyways. But, what's a doughnut? I mean like, you called me a doughnut?"

Oh, right I forgot, he isn't from California. "It's someone who's being stupid!"

Okay, Lilly, stop right now. You're becoming friends with Oliver too fast… and Miley. You need to cut them both off. "Oliver Oscar Oken, ya are late for dinner!" Maria shouted from the front porch, "Lillian Truscott, you are too!" Maria added after realizing she left out one of her "children."

"Sorry ma! Robbie needed me ta 'elp 'im put the cows away!" Oliver threw his bike on the front lawn, and motioned for me to leave his skateboard there as well.

"Wash yer 'ands!" Maria sounded angry… I don't think I've ever seen one of my foster moms this mad just for being late to dinner. Guess here in the south, it's a bit different.

Oliver ran inside the house, and I slowly walked up to the front door, taking my precious time to piss off Maria even more. "What's for dinner?" I asked when I finally reached her.

"Wash up, and ya'll find out," she replied snootily.

I sneered at her, and walked inside trying to remember where the bathroom was. "Upstairs, first door on the left," Daniel kindly said to me, point towards the stairs.

I nodded and left to get prepared. This certainly was one interesting family, nice father and son, but nasty mom. And I still have to find out what's up with the Stewart family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Rise and shine, Lilly."

What the hell!? I opened one eye to see who had decided to invade my sleep, only to see the outline of Oliver opening my curtains.

I grunted at the sign of more light and closed my eyes again, digging my head into my pillow.

"We have to get to the ranch, so out," Oliver said, tugging at my blanket.

I clasped onto it with both hands and wrapped my legs around it. If he was taking it, he was taking me too...he did just that.

It hurt, and quite a lot too.

I sat up and grunted again as I leaned my back against the bed, "See that wasn't so hard now was it?" he mocked, heading for the door. I looked over at my clock, 6:30...on a Sunday.

"Oliver," I said groggily, he turned to look at me, "ever do that again and you won't live to regret it," I said just as effortlessly. It clearly bothered him though, as he quickly scurried off.

I slumped to the side, lying on the floor.

If they did this every Sunday there was no way I was staying!

"So, you skatin' today?" Oliver asked as he jogged from the house towards his bike, with a certain spring in his step.

I watched on in disgust at how someone could be so lively so early. I dragged my feet along the floor, "I'll walk," I replied lazily, already heading for the sidewalk.

He rolled his eyes and left his bike, jogging to catch up with me. It didn't take too much effort for him; I was in no mood for walking fast.

The whole walk there was silent, well, to be fair if I had responded to anything Oliver said then it would have been far from silent. But I wasn't in the mood. I was walking somewhere at 7:00am on a Sunday morning...

Finally getting to the ranch, Oliver moved ahead to open the gate, still going on about something that I stopped listening to a long time ago... around ten minutes.

I stepped through the gate and just as effortlessly, and dragged myself down the path towards the house.

"So yeah... that's kinda how I got the scar."

I hadn't listened to the rest of it, but at this I burst out laughing, "You don't have a scar!"

"I do," he whined, picking up his jeans a little to expose a tiny mark on his calf.

"That is not a scar!" I said, continuing to laugh.

"OK, then, tough girl. Impress me," he said, releasing the hem of his jeans and standing straight.

I laughed again at the sheer cockiness in his voice as he said that, like his little paper cut was something to be proud of, "Now why would I want to make you feel worse about yourself?"

"Because it's what you live for, now show."

I felt warm inside. Yes, it sounds stupid and I feel like a doofus saying it, but I've known this dude for what... one day and we're already good friends. It's weird... and new.

I sighed and pulled up my shirt a little, exposing the long scar that I had received two years prior. I saw the look on his face change from cocky to a little surprised, and amazed.

"Wow," he said, holding out his hand, "Can I touch it?"

I laughed, "I'll get you two a room."

He shot me a look but proceeded to feel it anyway. I don't know what the fascination was that people had with my scar, but I hated it. I was never one for bikinis or skimpy clothes, but it would've been nice to have the option.

"How'd you get it?" he finally asked.

And there it was.

I quickly pulled down my top and began walking again, "Doesn't matter," I said, hoping he wouldn't ask anything more.

Luckily, he too decided against it, simply shrugging and knocking on the door in his usual Oliver style.

This time Miley answered. She had a smile that stretched from ear to ear as she answered, the smell of pancakes quickly escaping the house.

"Oliver, Lilly. Come in," she excitedly said, moving to the side and waving us in.

I gave her a little smile as I walked past, my hands deep in my pockets. I know I said I was never one for waiting around, but I felt a little bad inviting myself into their house for breakfast, especially with a family like this. It was intimidating, almost.

"Howdy Oliver... and... you'll have to remind me," her father laughed.

"Lilly," I said as I walked to the kitchen with Oliver and hesitantly took a stool next to him.

Her mother looked up from the pancakes that she was preparing, "Hey you two," she smiled, "How many y'all want?"

Oliver quickly answered, "As many as you got!" But I held back, unsure. Which was new for me.

"What about you, Lilly?" she asked trying to comfort me with a friendly smile.

I knew that she meant well, but I wasn't good with situations like this.

"She'll have two, mom," Miley sat down on the stool to my right, "same as me." She flashed me a smiled, which I reciprocated.

"Bud, offer ya friend a drink. Oliver, I got some work for you."

Oliver turned, "But pancakes," he whined.

"What are ya? A man or a mouse?" Robbie laughed.

Wow, this really was the stereotypical household.

Oliver sighed and lifted himself from the stool, "I'll make some for you later, Ollie," Mrs.Stewart whispered to him as he rose from his stool and walked away, causing his smile to return.

"So, Lilly," Miley's mom began, "How long you been here for?"

"Only since yesterday," I replied, hoping I wasn't going to receive any sympathy.

"You like it here?" she asked, now putting a pancake onto one of the plates.

"It's OK. It's different from the other places, and the Oken's are nice."

She smiled back to me, but Miley quickly spoke up, "You think you'll be stayin' here for a while?"

"Miley," her mother scalded her, "that's a personal question."

I laughed. It was? They're the questions that I spent my whole life answering. "It's fine," I reassured them both, her mother moving her vision back to the pancakes, "I don't know... I hope so."

Miley shone the same big smile my way, and quickly looked to the side, as two big plates appeared our way.

"Thanks Mom," Miley beamed.

"Thanks Mrs.Stewart," I said nervously as I took the plate.

"Please, call me Susan," she offered with the same warm smile.

I began to relax at that. I don't know, most of the time it was me coming straight in with the nicknames or the name's that they might not want me to use, but to have someone offer it to me was different.

I shone her a quick smile before turning my attention to the meal that lay in front of me.

"Your mom's nice," I said as we walked along the grass.

We were going to where Oliver and Robbie Ray were, which Susan had said was in the horse's stables. She had made them pancakes, despite Robbie telling her that he would be fine without.

"Yeah, she is," Miley smiled, looking ahead.

"It's crazy, you have these... roles set, and everything just works perfectly."

Miley giggled, "It's not crazy, Lilly. It's just how I've always lived."

"I wish I could have a perfect family like that," I admitted honestly. I don't think I've ever really opened up to anyone about this stuff before. Why I was now was beyond me.

"Well you got it pretty close with the Oken's," she said with a smile.

I smiled ahead again after looking briefly at her. I could see Oliver up ahead, and when he noticed us he shone a huge smile.

Not at us... at the pancakes.

Knowing that no words would be needed, I held out the plate with a lopsided grin.

Oliver's eyes didn't move from the food, as he got closer, quickly grabbing the plate and stuffing his face with chocolate covered pancakes.

Of course causing all of the chocolate to run everywhere, but when you've just cleared out a bunch of horses I doubt that's the number one concern.

"Oliver?" Robbie Ray appeared around the wall of the stable, quickly shooting a look at Oliver, who had turned to look at him with a mouth full of Pancake, and covered in chocolate.

"Boy, you're weak!" he laughed as he got closer to him, taking the plate in a seemingly angry manor, but quickly munching into one of the remaining treats. His frown turned instantly to a smile.

"Didn't take much," I laughed.

"Mom's pancakes'll do that to you," Miley smiled, watching the two, "Anyway, dad, are they all set?"

Robbie seemed to swallow some of his food before he spoke, but it still came out unclear, "Yesh," he managed.

With a wide grin, she thanked him, before turning to me and telling me to follow.

She did seem to automatically go to grab my hand and drag me along, but clearly thought better of it. I was glad.

My walk turned into a slight jog as I tried to keep up with her, she ran excitedly to the stable.

"This is Maple," she smiled; already standing next to a tall, brown haired horse. Shiny and clearly well groomed.

"And this is Comet," she turned to the horse which was on her other side, placing her spare hand onto it's nose, stroking it gently. This one was slightly smaller, and more of a grey color. It was clearly taken care of just as well as Maple, though.

"Maple, Comet, this is Lilly," she looked to me and laughed. I shook my head and laughed a little at her goofiness. I was a little nervous too, though, I must say. At my age, it was sad, but I'd never actually seen a horse before.

Suddenly Miley dropped her hands from the horses and moved over to the wall, where the helmets and safety equipment hung or were stored.

She took two helmets, and took one over to me. She held it out, "You can take Comet."

I looked at her for a moment. She couldn't be serious, right?

Wrong.

"I don't... y'know... not a horse person," I laughed, pushing the helmet that was offered to me slowly away.

Her smile didn't vanish or fade for that matter, "How do you know if you've never tried?" she asked, pushing the helmet to me more forcefully, and releasing it, causing me to instinctively catch it.

She was good.

I looked up with a slight scoff, and saw her clipping together her helmet underneath her chin.

She had quickly moved over to Maple and took hold of her reigns, walking forward and being shadowed by the animal.

"Helmet," she said, giving me a look as she paused.

I sighed, "If I die, it's on you."

After receiving a laugh I proceeded to put on my helmet. This was a good start? I couldn't even clip the straps together.

With a laugh she moved over, doing it for me.

I looked to the side when she did it, though. When someone was that close it was never for anything good.

When I turned I saw the strange, confused look she was giving me, but I made sure I quickly dismissed it with a slight smile, and a change of subject, "So, Comet," I said through gritted teeth, clasping my hands together.

Miley smiled and walked behind me, "Just hop on and we can go to the yard."

Right... get on the horse. Simple enough...

"Argh!" I screamed as I fell of sideways, being caught only by a hysterically laughing Miley now.

This was my fifth attempt at climbing onto him. Damnit, I could even hear the horse laughing!

Each time just got more embarrassing, and each time my life was saved by Miley. Yes, the contact was uncomfortable the first few times, now it was just plain necessary.

"OK, that's it. I can't even get on!" I sighed, leaning against the horse slightly.

"If you'd let me help you could!" she laughed, referring to how she had offered to help the second time.

"Fine..." I got into the position, sighing loudly. I was ready to fall... I suddenly found myself up, lying stomach down on top of the horse.

"I'm stuck!" I yelled, the sound being muffled a little.

"Just move one leg on one side and one on the other, it's simple!"

With a few grunts, and a few near falls I managed to straighten up. Comet didn't seem very tall, but being sat on top of him was a whole different story.

Miley laughed, smiling widely,_ "Finally!"_

I just laughed too. What should've been done about half an hour ago was finally accomplished!

I watched Miley quickly walk over, and simply jump onto the horse. Way to rub it in!

After Miley instructing me on how to get him moving and trotting, we headed out to the grass.

I was wobbly at first... I say at first, I mean the whole way through. But I pulled it together enough to get us moving, and to keep me safely off the ground, which almost seems contradictory.

Miley was good. She must have done it a lot, because she looked so comfortable and moved as one with the horse, it was so smooth.

Most of my time was spent stationary, watching her ride Maple.

She finally stopped next to me; it took me a moment to notice that she had, quickly snapping out of my fascinated stare.

"You're amazing," I gushed. It wasn't like me, I know, but if you had've seen it you'd completely understand.

She gave a modest "Thanks" and smiled down at the floor.

I'm guessing she's not good with compliments?

She quickly looked up though, "Why aren't you moving?"

"Because watching you is much more fun," I smiled. OK, this is so not me. Stop!

She smiled in embarrassment again.

"Lilly! Mom said we need to get home!"

I quickly looked back over to the stables, seeing Oliver yelling my way. I smiled and shouted back an OK.

"Don't go!" Miley whined, pulling out her bottom lip as far as possible.

"You heard 'im. _Mom_ wants us home," I laughed, causing her lip to retreat and a smile to appear on her face.

Why was she so desperate for me to stay? She could always just call another friend.

"Call one of your other friends," I attempted, trying to make her feel a little better. She really did seem a little crushed.

"What friends?" she mumbled. It seemed to be a little more to herself than me.

"Lilly!" I rolled my eyes, turning to him again, "A little patience would be good!" I yelled back. I saw him throw me a look, and turn back to the house, moving inside.

Before I could say anything she spoke, "OK, ride Comet back to the stable and you can leave," she challenged, knowing how hard I found it.

I tried to stare her out, clearly being unsuccessful, and sighed loudly.

Using what she had instructed me to do a while earlier, I managed to get Comet trotting a little.

To say it hurt would be an understatement!

But it did feel good, and to keep up with Miley felt better. Despite the wincing that occurred on nearly every motion, a smile stayed plastered on my face.

"You're pretty good," she smiled, getting off of Maple as we returned to the stable.

I closed my eyes in pain as I removed my leg from one side and began getting down, "Don't feel to good though," I laughed, finally getting both feet on the floor, but walking like I'd just crapped my pants.

"You'll get used to it. A few more lessons an' you might be just as good as me."

I raised my eyebrows at her smugness.

Moments later we had unclipped our helmets, and were meeting Oliver back in the house.

"An_ hour_ later!" he said sarcastically, getting to his feet on our arrival.

I simply threw him a look and we headed for the door.

Just as we were about to step out of the door, Oliver turned around and engulfed Miley in a hug.

"See ya," they both said as they parted.

Uncomfortable much?!

She looked at me, unsure of what to do.

I slowly raised my hand, waving it to the side slightly, "See ya'," I said with a slight smile. I began moving the same hand forward, pulling it back a few times, a bit unsure about what I should actually do.

She finally met it with hers, and we shook hands.

She tried to eliminate some of the tension by nodding her head and laughing, jokingly. Oliver's little giggles helped a little too.

"Bye Miley," I laughed as I finally let go and turned around for the door.

"Bye."

We turned one last time as we headed up the path, me still walking like a baby who needed a diaper change, and waved to Miley who was still watching us from the door.

"Enjoy yourself?" he laughed, noticing the way I was walking.

I glared at him for a moment, "Shut up."

**A/N: Took me a while, I know! I apologize, ****as I have promised Liz, I will try to improve!****Anyways, please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** Lizdacious here! Sorry for the long update… it was all my fault :P But here's the update :)**

Chapter Five

"Hey Lilly, wake up!" Oliver shook me, and I slowly opened one eye.

"What Oliver?" I yawned and rubbed my eyes, getting the crust out of them.

"Time to get ready for your first day of school. I already showered, you can use it now," he walked out of my room.

Finally getting a chance to look at the clock, I saw it read 5:30am. Oliver, what the heck? I chased after Oliver, "Why're you waking me up this early?" I angrily asked, flipping him around to look at me.

"We have to work on the farm for a bit before school," he grinned at me, finding it amusing that I was annoyed and pissed off.

"Alright," I breathed out, and headed to the bathroom.

I wonder if Miley walks with us to school? She's really nice, I'd like to talk to her more… and watch her ride Maple, 'cause she was really good at it! Of course I really mean it when I say _watch_, 'cause I ain't riding Comet again!

"What time does school start?" I asked Oliver as we walked down the stairs, while patting my wet hair a bit to flatten it out.

"At eight-thirty," Oliver responded grabbing his jacket off a hook in the closet, "Ma! We're heading over to the Stewart's!"

"Not until you eat breakfast!" Maria shouted from the kitchen.

"We'll eat it at the Stewart's!" Oliver pushed me out the front door, "Let's go before the nuclear bomb explodes," he whispered referring to his mom.

Upon arriving at Miley's house, Robbie waved to us, "Howdy Lilly, Oliver. Head on inside, Susan just cooked up a lovely breakfast. Oliver, you come out right after to help me with the chores, got it?"

"A'ight," Oliver led me into their house.

Sitting at the breakfast table was Miley, Jackson, and their mother Susan… and surprisingly two plates set up for Oliver and me.

"Welcome," Susan warmly smiled, she smelt of cinnamon and fresh roses. She wore a yellow sundress, and no makeup at all, but she was still beautiful as ever. I was really amazed by her glow and she gave me this feeling that everything was going to be okay.

Miley was grinning at me, and pointing for me to sit next to her, she also was wearing a sundress, but a light blue one, with tulips scattered over it. I walked forth, and took the seat she had been pointing at, "I'm glad you came with Oliver this morning," she spoke lightly.

Oliver had already taken his seat, and was almost finished with his breakfast. Man he was a pig, he ate like 4 eggs, 2 pieces of toast, and now he was up to eating grits. "He always eats like that," Susan laughed, noticing that I was staring in bewilderment at Oliver.

"I mean, I do too, but not that fast," I responded before digging into the scrambled eggs.

Oliver belched loudly, and rubbed his stomach in contentment. "Say excuse me," Susan playfully scolded Oliver. She's so much nicer than Maria Oken… this is how a mother should be.

"Excuse me, and thanks for breakfast Mrs. Stewart," he placed his plates and cup in the sink, then waved to me, signaling he was going to help Robbie on the farm now.

"So do you walk with us to school?" I asked Miley, and sipping some of the apple juice Susan had set out for me.

"Oh," Miley seemed utterly embarrassed, "no."

Why does she look so nervous? "Why not?" I was asking out of curiosity, I didn't mean to come upon a touchy subject.

"No reason," Jackson growled, "just stop bothering her about it."

Okay, I know he's trying to be the good, protective older brother, but he doesn't have to be so nasty about it. "Okay," I responded sheepishly, but only because I really don't want to get on the bad side of this family.

"Jackson!" Susan berated, "you can't talk to a guest in this house like that," now she turned her attention to me, "and to answer your question, it's up to Miley to let you know."

Jackson mocked his mother before angrily biting into his toast. He glared at me for the rest of breakfast. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable, until Miley's hand touched my arm, "Lilly, I'll tell you, eventually. Is that alright?" Why does she have to be so nice?

"Yeah," I nodded my head and kept staring at the placement of her hand. She pulled it away, and avoided my gaze. "Should I just put these in the sink?" I asked Mrs. Stewart, holding up my plate and flatware.

"Go right ahead, dear."

Oliver rushed back into the house, "Hey Lils! We gotta head to school now!"

I looked over to Miley, who quickly glanced away, then to Jackson, who was getting out of his seat, "Bye Ma," he kissed her head, and then he walked over to Miley, "Bye Miles," he hugged her lightly, then he headed over to Oliver.

"Erm… bye!" I waved awkwardly to Mrs. Stewart, and Miley.

"Have a wonderful day, sweetie, and come over after school with Oliver if you'd like," Susan stood up, and patted my shoulder.

"Please do! We can go horseback riding again!" Miley jumped up, and wrapped her arms around me, which I jumped backwards from after a moment. I'm still not used to being touched by people, "oh right, sorry," Miley smiled meekly, "see you later," she waved.

"Bye Mrs. Stewart, Miley!" Oliver grabbed my wrist, pulling me away from them, and Jackson followed us quickly behind.

"Wait, you go to school, but Miley doesn't?" I questioned once we reached outside.

Okay, something is definitely up with this perfect family. I need to know! I can't be left in the dark any longer!

"Yes," Jackson grumbled, "but I'm not telling you any more than that."

I looked over to Oliver, "my lips are shut," he made the motion with hands as if he was zipping his lips closed.

Ugh! People suck.

"How do you even like Jackson?" I caught up with Oliver as we were heading out of the school. The first day of school was just how I expected it to be, boring, and everyone ignoring me.

"He's real cool, once you get through his bad side," Oliver explained, "and Jackson knows how to barrel race!"

"What's that have to do with him being nice?" I laughed; Oliver could be so random at times.

"Nothing, but it makes him this much cooler," he demonstrated with his arms, parting them as far apart as he could.

"So barrel racing down here is the thing to do, huh?" I was teasing Oliver, but of course he didn't notice.

"Hell yeah! If ya can barrel race, you're basically the king of the hill."

"Well then, I'll be sure to learn barrel racing," how hard could it be? You just run through barrels? Seems like a stupid sport to me.

"Do you know what barrel racing is?" Oliver turned to me, serious.

"Isn't it just like running in and out of barrels?"

"Sort of, except you're on a horse," he said this knowingly that I would be terrified to do it after hearing this.

"Oh," I mouthed, "Yeah, forget that, I ain't riding no horses to do some stupid barrel racing."

"It ain't stupid," I turned around to see Jackson jogging to catch up to us, "I've held the champion title for three years now, no one can beat me."

"Psh, that's only cause you haven't left this tiny town in Tennessee," I'm sure someone in the whole United States could defeat him.

"Did I forget to mention I hold the _nationwide_ champion title," he smugly said.

Whatever, I don't care. You know what? When we get to his house, I'll have Miley teach me to ride again, and before you know it I'll be beating his ass.

"Hey!" Miley jumped up off the grass, and ran over to Jackson, Oliver, and me.

"Hey little sis," Jackson shuffled her hair in between his fingers, before heading inside.

"Yo Miles," Oliver placed one arm around her shoulders, "tell your mom I want some of those pork chops she makes soo good for dinner, a'ight?"

"Alright," she nodded to him, and he walked off to the ranch.

"Be back later," he yelled to me before disappearing fully.

"Okay, Miles, I was hoping that you could teach me how to ride, like really good," please, please say yes. I have to destroy your brother and his ego.

"Sure! I'd be glad to," she grabbed my hand and yanked me towards the stables. "Daddy! Daddy get Maple and Comet out on the crossties!"

She's so cute when she gets this excited, and to think just to teach me… it kind of makes me feel special. I haven't felt like this since my own mother used to spoil me.

Peering into the barn, I saw Maple already on the crossties, and Robbie leading Comet out of his stall. "Today if you do especially well, I'll take you to my favorite place," she said giddily, and squeezed my hand even tighter.

"Hah, I'll probably fall off, before you even get the chance to show me," I wriggled my hand out of hers. It's not that I didn't like her holding my hand it's just that… I'm still not too great with, well you already know, touching.

"No, you'll do great," she assures me, and adds a nod.

"Ya two can tack 'em up, 'cause me an' Ollie gotta finish doin' the cows," Robbie patted his daughter's back, and gave me a thumbs up.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be!"

Miley handed me the saddle, and told me to just place it on the horse's back… I hope I put it on the right way. Next she handed me the bridle, "Do you think you can put it?"

"No, you do it," I shoved the bridle back into her hands. I'm still a little bit afraid that horse might bite as I'm trying to put the bit in his mouth.

She tightened his girth then got behind me, "You ready for a leg-up?"

I nodded, and she grabbed my left leg, and threw me up onto the horse. I quickly clutched onto the horn on the saddle, and waited a moment for this uneasy sensation to get out of my stomach. Once I felt a bit better, I sat up, grabbed my reigns, and put my feet into the stirrups.

Miley was already on her horse… how the hell does she do that? Get up with such ease… I hope I can eventually do that…

Miley nudges Maple, and she begins walking towards me, "Give Comet a small kick," she instructed me.

I did as she said, and Comet took off into a trot, I clumsily almost fell off, but I held onto the horn, which was the only thing ensuring my balance right now. Once I felt a little more balanced, I pulled back on the reigns, stopping the horse from trotting.

"I didn't mean for you to kick him that hard!" Miley shouted, chasing after me from behind. She rode so smoothly; it makes me wonder if she ever looked the way I do now.

"You know what, let's just do the trail ride to my favorite spot, it'll help you get used to the horse's movement. Sound good?"

"Yeah," I gave a quick response, and let her get in front of me.

"We're almost there," she happily smiled at me, but looked forward again when Maple tried to eat the grass on the side of the trail instead of walking.

I chuckled lightly, and noticed the trees were starting to thin out, and before I knew it I saw this beautiful large waterfall that lead into a crystal blue lake. No wonder this is Miley's favorite place.

I was so amazed, I didn't even notice Comet tripped on a rock, which unfortunately sent me flying forward. I felt my stomach lurch in fear, and my whole body seemed to shut down the second before I hit the ground. I landed with an oompf, and all I can say is thank god I was wearing a helmet.

Miley jumped off Maple instantly, and ran over to me. Before I had the chance to adjust myself, I realized my shirt rode up, exposing my scar to Miley. "You okay?" she was leaning over me and staring directly into my eyes.

"Yeah," I responded, still dazed.

She took her hand, and carefully traced the scar that runs from the left side of my pelvis bone to my bottom rib on my right side. I shivered at her touch, and grabbed her hand with mine. She looked at me apologetically, "I'm sorry, it just looks so…"

She lays her hand flat on the part of the scar that is on my stomach, and I keep my hand on top of hers, my breathing quickens, I don't know if it's from the adrenaline rush from falling off a horse, or if it's from Miley's touch. Her skin directly touching mine had this healing sensation, I felt like she was curing every bone inside of me.

She retracted her hand, and I now sit up, "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," I unclipped my helmet, and rubbed my back.

Both the horses had wandered off to the lake, and were drinking out of it; they were really well trained to not have galloped away by now. Miley moved closer to me, so she was sitting directly next to me, and our shoulders touching slightly.

"So why don't you go to our school?" I was curious; I couldn't help myself from intruding into people's lives, even though she said this morning she'd tell me eventually.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked, maybe to make sure I wouldn't abandon her when she's done. Her eyes looked worn out right now, and her facial features told me she was worried and frightened.

"Yes," I finally breathed out. I was ready to hear the truth.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Greyiron-93 here. I'm actually...dare I say it...proud of this? ****I dunno, but it felt good writing it and the read back was actually pretty decent. ****So yes, here's the update. I hope you enjoy it :)** 

---------------

Chapter Six

She shuffled a little, taking a deep breath. It made me uneasy. This really must be something important, and me being me, I am not too good with these types of situations.

 "I did go to that school," she began, staring down at the grass that we were still sat on. "I was actually pretty popular," she let out a quick defeated laugh, and fell silent. 

I figured I should will her to continue, we were getting somewhere after all, "What happened?" I asked maybe a little too eagerly. I'd only been in this place for a few days, but clearly there was something more to this perfect town, this perfect family.

"My best friend happened," she scoffed.

I scrunched up my facial features, and she seemed to notice when she glanced back at me, because it caused her to smile weakly and hesitantly continue her story.

"We were those type of best friends... the one's since you were young, playing in the sandbox together," she paused again and laughed to herself, nervously picking the grass form the ground. I figured I shouldn't speak; let her take in her memories.

"Her mom was my mom's best friend since high school, they never left this place," she smiled, throwing her hands up a little, "Always kept in touch, isn't that weird?" she asked rhetorically as she looked back at me, a small smile on her face.

I smiled and nodded slightly in response, I just wish that she would get to the point. I could tell she was putting it off.

"So yeah, my best friend, Brooke. We were pretty much inseparable through school, until ninth grade." Her smile began to fade, and her head seemed to drop a little more. She continued playing with the blades of grass that she had picked from the ground, passing them through her fingers.

"What happened in ninth grade?" I asked after a few seconds of silence. I just wanted to get this over with, this silence, this atmosphere, this whole thing just wasn't me. It was the kind of thing I avoided at all costs. I felt that it was my duty to listen, though; she seemed to need someone to talk to.

"Since I was... I dunno. Since I... noticed her. Kinda. Maybe. I don't really know myself," she sighed, placing down the grass and looking up to the sky, leaning back slightly. She hadn't looked my way for a while. Even my eyes burning a hole in hers weren't making them glance my way. 

I wanted her to look at me; I wanted to work out what she was thinking. Nothing that she was saying was making sense.

"I don't really know when it started. But I kinda wondered, y'know, when I didn't get into the boys thing. Like, mom always told me that it would come… I was just young... It just didn't."

Okay... I'm getting ideas. I don't want to jump to conclusions though.

She sighed heavily again, "I talked to her about it once, Brooke I mean. She was saying how she knew what I meant... she said she felt the same way then she just..."

She trailed off, leaving my imagination to run wild. She just what? 

I stayed silent though, waiting.

"She kissed me."

I'd express my shock in words... but there are no words. My eyes just widened, my jaw dropped, and my ears burned.

Hearing her, 'perfect Miley' say that just seemed... unreal.

"What?" I said, stupidly. It was barely audible, but she turned to look at me having clearly heard it.

Seeing the expression on my face she instantly became worried. With yet another release of the air that had built up in her lungs, she began speaking. "It made me realize, why. Why I hadn't been... enjoying how guys would be around me... we were together for about a week," she turned back around, looking back to the sky slightly, "Someone saw us." 

Her head dropped now, even further than it had at any point of the day. 

She seemed to be sniffling back tears, but me replaying what I had just heard over and over, trying to make sense of it blocked out any other thoughts or feelings.

Just surprise. Shock.

"She denied it all... I decided not to. I guess if you live in a place like this then the clever thing to do would be to keep your mouth shut, to hide away. I wasn't brought up like that. Mom told me I should be proud of who I am, and I tried to be... I just... couldn't."

I blinked a few times. Yes, I should've got over the shock by now, moved onto the next stage, whatever that was. But someone like Miley didn't seem like someone to have this secret hidden away. So this was why Jackson was so protective?

"Jackson tried to help me when it all began, but with the different schedule and stuff he just couldn't. I guess the final straw, especially for daddy and Jackson, was when some guys threatened to _'straighten me out'_," she seemed to want to laugh slightly at her last comment, but the look on her face showed that it wasn't something to be laughed at.

I had finally got over the initial shock... sort of. I was just looking at her. She was still refusing to meet my gaze, and I was still trying to figure out what the hell she had just told me.

Maybe it's wrong of me, but I put a stereotype with lesbians. I don't mean I see them driving a huge truck with their short hair cut and their butch attitude, I mean I saw them as a bit tougher, more thick skinned.

Miley just seemed, well... like everyone else.

She finally, after the long, uncomfortable moments of silence, looked at me. She seemed to realize the look in my eyes, because the worry that I saw earlier had returned.

"I have to go," I finally managed, almost silently.

I quickly got to my feet, helping myself up with my hands and looking back at her for a second longer. I quickly pointed behind me.

"I just need to... I'll catch you later," I said as fast as I could, making my way in a fast paced jog towards the house. I didn't look back, but the saddened expression that I saw on her face during my final glance told me all I needed to know.

I quickly made it to the door, having passed Oliver.

He was hot on my tail, he had dropped his shovel when he noticed me speeding past, the unreadable expression that I had carpeting my face.

"Lilly, what's up?" he asked repeatedly for the remaining short distance to the house.

Reaching the door I just swung it open, and continued my fast, powerful walk.

Mrs. Stewart was at the cooker, as usual, and also noticed me walking by. Not that it could really be ignored.

"Lilly sweetie, what's happened?" she tried, as she dropped her spatula and began slowly moving away from the cooker.

I blanked out everyone else's words, and still headed for the door.

I'd had to deal with a lot in my life. Growing up in a single parent home, being bothered by my mom's sister, my mom's death.

But a gay person? I hadn't hit that one yet.

I barged through the other door, which led to the front of the house.

I heard Oliver yell his apologies and farewell's to Mrs. Stewart, and the door finally close.

"Do you wonna' tell me what happened?" he angrily shouted, his footsteps picking up pace as he finally appeared by my side.

I ignored his words, and began running. Yes, what I was so good at, running away from the trouble, from other people's feelings and mine. Well, most of the time it wasn't me running, it was me being pushed away.

I could hear him running closely behind, his footsteps, his heavy breathing.

The truth is… I didn't know how to react when Miley opened up to me. Not only had that never happened, but I had never... met a gay person before. It was something completely new to me, and new wasn't good. Which would explain every new house and place being a failure.

I finally saw the Oken household appear in front of me and began slowing down; needless to say Oliver was quickly on my back again.

"What happened?" he demanded this time, breathing heavily after the fairly long run and finally getting the advantage, moving ahead of me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I snapped back, still not looking at him and moving fairly quickly towards the house.

"Tell you what?" he panted. Was he that clueless?

"That Miley's gay," I shot him a look as I spoke the three simple words.

His face dropped, and he stopped walking so fast, letting me overtake him. We were getting much closer to the house now.

"You're seriously acting like this because you found that out?" he said in a deadpan tone.

I ignored his statement, unwilling to listen.

Why should I, what should he judge me? Thinking that through made me realize how hypocritical I had just been.

"You're just gonna ruin what you two coulda' had because she's into girls?" he laughed mockingly as I reached the front door and entered. 

He quickly followed suit.

"You're pathetic, you know that?"

"Just get off my fucking back, Oliver!" I yelled as I finally stopped, turning to face him. He seemed a little taken aback, as I stared a hole right through him.

"We will not have that language, young lady," Mrs. Truscott began, rising from her spot on the couch.

Mr. Truscott was quick to follow her, "Not under our roof."

I looked over at them; the same angry look in my eyes, "Stop expecting things of me, Oliver! The fact is, this is me. And you, stop acting so fucking perfect, _please! _And will _you_ at least try to not act like I'm some sort of fly on the wall in this place!" I finished, looking over to the man of the household.

They all just looked at me, slightly shocked. I was shocked at myself, to be honest.

"I don't want you to be like that, I don't need..." I trailed off, weakening a little. I couldn't help it. "I just need..." tears actually rimmed my eyes, something that I myself don't remember feeling since the news about my mom, "I just need _you," _I finished, the knot at the back of my throat clearly effecting my voice.

I looked at all three of them one last time, before turning and running up the stairs as fast as I could, two at a time.

Showing emotion wasn't something that I liked to do. Weakness wasn't something I enjoyed or appreciated.

I couldn't hear any voices coming from the other habitants of the house as I made it to my room; maybe they were as shocked as I was.

I lay on my bed, face deep in my pillow.

What exactly had just happened?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Lizdacious here! Right so here's the update, and enjoy guys :)**

I wasn't a mean person. I just wasn't. 

I take that back. I was a mean person. I, Lillian Truscott, was a terrible, horrible human being. I admitted it, but that wasn't good enough. Admitting it won't take back what I did.

I couldn't face her though, I couldn't. All I could think about was, did Miley look at me in _that way_? Of course I only started having those thoughts after I found out she's a lesbian. I didn't know why that was running through my head though; I never did think I'd have a problem with it.

But it did bother me. Miley being gay _bothered_ me.

"Lilly, open up," Oliver angrily pounded at my door.

"No! I need time to myself!" I shouted back at him.

"Fine, but I'll be back," his feet were heard stomping against the wooden floor as he walked back to his room.

I tried to think why Miley being a lesbian bothered me so much. She was sweet, fun to be around, and always had a smile on her face… she was a wonderful person and I was just going to let a friendship with her go to waste because I couldn't handle her being gay? I banged my head in frustration against my headboard. 

I clenched fists and constricted all my muscles up, and released everything. I was angry with myself for not accepting Miley. But just Miley wasn't enough to make me cry; it was everything else as well.

It was my mom.

It was all the foster homes.

It was my aunt.

It was the reason I got my scar.

I haven't cried since that day of my mother, well I should say I haven't _intentionally_ cried since my mom died. It was amazing though, I felt like in every tear coming out of my eyes, was another worry, another thing I was upset about, just being let out of me. No longer letting it control me.

I clutched my hair so my fingernails are digging into my skull, and I hunched my body over my knees that were bent upward. I dragged my hands out of knotted hair and wiped the tear streaks, and snot off my face. I spread my body out over my whole bed, and the feeling of tension was gone, and I was free now.

"Lilly, you ready to talk now?" Oliver knocked on my door.

"Yes," my voice reaching the air was so light.

I moved, even though I wanted to stay on the bed, and opened the door for Oliver. "Lilly, you okay?" he reached his arm out and timidly stroked my face, where my tears previously were.

"I am now," I breathed out, and led him over to my bed, so we could both sit down.

"Are you a church freak?" Oliver blurted out, and I couldn't help but laugh. A church freak? Where did that come from?

"What?" I was still laughing and pushed him for even thinking that.

"Well it's always the church obsessed people that are intolerant of gays," he smirked, he was trying to cheer me up, and well it worked.

"I'm not intolerant of Miley… I think I just need time to absorb everything. What her being lesbian means to me… I never encountered one before…"

"Neither did the town, and that's why the Stewart's have to keep her locked up. It took forever for everyone to stop trashing their home. People would come and toilet paper the place, or leave crude messages graffitied on their walls or in the grass… anything to let them know that Miley's sexuality is wrong," Oliver sighed and placed his hand on my arm, "I really hope you go back to Miley's and make up with her, you really don't know how much she's been through. How hard she's tried to make herself smile everyday after that incident. People are cruel, but I don't think you are, Lilly, I really don't."

I took in every word of Oliver's speech. He was right, I should've gone to apologize to Miley, but I couldn't, not just yet. I still needed time to think this over; I mean will Miley ever mean something more to me? See, I wasn't that intolerant! I was willing to give dating girls a chance, but I… was it weird of me to say, I just wanted to ask my mom first?

"So are you going to apologize?" he raised his eyebrows.

"I will, just not now."

"You're really a 'just not now' type of person, huh?" he laughed and punched my arm lightly.

"I am," I laughed with him.

"Well maybe to help you get started, you should come downstairs and maybe say sorry to my mom and dad for your outbursts?"

Oh right! I totally forgot about the older Okens and my lash out! If I wanted to stay here, I better get my ass down there now, "Oh yeah!" I dashed out of my room and towards the kitchen.

Upon entering I saw both Daniel and Maria sitting at the dining table with their faces in their hands. "I'm sorry," I said meekly, afraid they would've wanted to kick me out now, "sorry for my language and tone…"

"Lilly, we accept your apology," Daniel stood up, "but if something's wrong, please know you can talk to us?" he squeezed my shoulder with his rather large hand in a comforting manner.

"Lilly, I want you to enjoy living here, and that's hard when you won't even try a little to open up to us," Maria stood up as well now, and was next to her husband.

"I understand, and I promise from this day forth I will do everything in my ability to not shut you out," I raised my right hand for effect.

They both chuckled at this, "You want to start with what just happened?" Daniel asked.

"I just found out that Miley was… well you know, I was just upset with myself. It's hard to explain, but I know everything's going to be okay, I just know it."

"I trust you," Maria warmly smiled, and motioned she wanted a hug.

I wavered a bit, but welcomed her hug in the end. Maybe I should've loosened up a bit, and recognize people here only wanted to help me, never harm me.

Two days have passed, and I still didn't talk to Miley. I avoided her by eating breakfast with Maria and Daniel, and then walked to school by myself, anything to not see Jackson and have him yell at me for being a bad friend.

School ended, and I waited for Oliver so we could walk back in the same direction, but I wasn't going to Miley's house. "Hey," he greeted and jogged a little until he was fully caught up with me.

"Hi," I smiled at him, I was happy he was still at least my friend.

"Please come with me to the Stewart's today, please," he begged, "you don't know how much she's missed you. I told her you'd come around eventually, but she's really depressed, Lils," he looked deeply into my eyes, hoping he'd be able to convince me.

"Will you stop begging me if I promise to come by tomorrow afternoon?" besides tomorrow's Friday, so we'd have more time to hang out.

"Yes!" he gleamed and engulfed me into a hug.

I weakly hugged him back, I was still trying to get used to it. "You should be happy though, all this time away from Miley is giving me a chance to bond with your parents. Which is something I should've been doing the whole time if I want to stay with you guys."

"I am happy, Lilly. I know we don't talk much about this… but I hope they decide to adopt you, I'd like you as a sister," he pushed me after saying this so he wouldn't seem to have gone 'too soft.'

"I'd like to have you as a brother, 'cause you're pretty cool for a doughnut," I sped up a bit, incase he understands what I meant.

"Hey!" he shouted and caught up with me, to only smack the back of my head, "that was mean!" he pouted. Wow, he could be such a wimpy girl sometimes.

We reached the Stewart residence on the path, and looked at me hopeful, and I just shook my head in response. "Alright then," he began heading up their walkway, "I'll see ya 'round for dinner!" he waved, and he was gone.

Before heading back to the Oken's, I stared at Miley's house for a moment longer, and surprisingly I saw her staring back at me through her window on the second floor. I quickly looked away, and ran back home, so I wouldn't have to think about what just happened.

"Hey! I'm home!" I shouted entering the house.

"Lilly!" Maria happily yelled back, and rushed over to where I was, "I'm so glad you've been coming home lately to spend time with us. Today I was hoping you could help me take the clothes off the line out front, and fold them with me?"

Sure it was boring, but why not? It'll give me brownie points, and learn a bit more about Maria Oken, and her essence. "So did you live here your whole life?" I asked as we both strolled over to the clothesline.

"Actually, Daniel has, but I used to live in California," like me… "Came to a rodeo show down here in Tennessee, and that's how I met him. Been great since, I'm happy I decided to move."

"Don't you miss your family?" we began unclipping the pins and taking down the pieces of garment and throwing them into the laundry basket.

"Didn't have family. I was in a foster home as well," she weakly smiled at me, "stayed there till I was eighteen, and I met Daniel when I was nineteen."

It was kind of cool to know Maria had the same history as me… well almost. I hope I'm able to stay with her, and then maybe meet the love of my life.

A loud noise was heard in the distance and I quickly snap my head to the direction. "Is that an ambulance?" I squinted my eyes, barely seeing the truck.

It was approaching fast, and Maria responded, "Yeah… haven't seen one in these parts for a long time."

We both watched the truck zoom past our house… but only to stop at the Stewart house. The ambulance is at Miley's house. Oliver! Oliver's at Miley's house! "Mrs. Oken, what if…"

"…Oliver!" she finished my sentence.

"Let's go," I grabbed her hand and we both rushed over to their home.

When we finally reached our destination, we saw Oliver standing on the sidelines, crying, but okay. Robbie was there… crying, Jackson's standing next to him, crying… and where's Miley?! Oh no! Did Miley get hurt? I started to panic, until I heard her screech from within.

"No! Nooo! Mom!" her cries entered my ears.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and wiped away any sign of tears. Opening them back up I saw Susan Stewart in a stretcher with EMT's quickly moving trying to get her into the ambulance. Miley followed them out and her whole appearance was distraught. She glanced at me, but ran into her daddy's arms.

Maria walked over to Oliver, and I followed her like a lost five-year-old. "Oliver, honey, what happened?" Maria asked, rubbing his arms.

"Mrs. Stewart… she," Oliver choked on his words, and couldn't finish.

Maria just pulled him close to her heart, and shushed him, hoping it'd help him. I felt lost, and like I didn't belong here. A tragedy just happened to a woman all these people loved, and I wasn't included. I barely knew her, nonetheless I was an asshole to Miley these past couple of days.

So I stood there dumbly, watching everyone else's pain.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Greyiron here. Not sure about this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it :)**

We were sitting, helplessly on the chairs in the waiting room. Everyone was sitting together, except me. I chose to keep my distance; I didn't feel like this was my place. It's weird but I didn't think I had the right to care.

Oliver must've saw me sat alone, arms folded as I slouched back on my chair and staring at the floor, because he walked slowly over, and took the seat next to me.

"How you holdin' up?" he asked, mirroring my posture.

I shrugged, finally acknowledging him and looked over, "I just don't feel like I… belong here."

He turned to me and leant forward, trying to catch my glance again. He succeeded.

 "Lilly, they need all the support they can get right now," he nodded over to the Stewart's as he spoke. Robbie Ray was holding onto Miley, while Jackson sat on the other side of her, gripping her hand tightly.

She had finally stopped crying, but now she just seemed lost.

"I'm sure Miley would especially like your support," he finished.

I glanced back at him, and nodded, "I know, but I don't know what to say, I've never done this."

"Neither have I," he looked down at the floor, tears starting to form again, "No one can prepare themselves for this, Lilly. No one knows what to do, she just needs to know that you're there for her."

He looked back at me, and now the tears were lining in his eyes. I looked back over to the tightly huddled Stewart's.

Just as I was about to make my move, a woman in a long, white doctors coat came through the door. She slowly walked over, "You're here for Susan Stewart?" she asked slowly, moving so that she was stood in front of the family.

Robbie looked up, as did Miley and Jackson, and he gave a slow nod.

"I'm sorry... but there was nothing we could do."

Robbie removed his arm from around his daughter and gripped his face, leaning forward in his chair and placing his elbows on his knees. His body began to shake hysterically.

Jackson flopped back, covering his eyes but leaving his quivering mouth visible.

Miley just seemed to freeze. She just stared into the space before her, whispering 'no' softly over and over. She began to just... flop, and without thinking I quickly ran over.

I kneeled in front of her before pulling her into me, leaving her head to hang on me, her fingernails to grip into my back, and her tears to soak my shoulder.

Oliver walked over, placing his arms around both of us, and his head upon mine. He was crying, I could feel each tear fall onto my head.

I was sniffling back the tears that were exiting my eyes too, as I looked around, seeing Mr and Mrs.Oken hugging each other tightly, and Jackson and Mr.Stewart trying to hide their distraught faces from everyone.

I knew Miley's pain.

I just wanted to be there for her.

…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…

Finally, after a few minutes, Oliver's crying had ceased, and he had raised his head from mine. He squeezed my shoulder tightly and shot me a sympathetic look, before heading over to his mother and father, and immediately throwing his hands around Mrs.Oken.

I guess the thought of loosing her had hit him hard.

Miley began to sniffle back her tears, and raised her head from my shoulder.

Kneeling on the floor, I held her hair back, keeping it away from the tears that drowned her face.

"I'm here," I said, simply. I didn't know what else to say, but I just remember needing someone to be there for me when my mother died. I didn't get it, but maybe if I were here for her she wouldn't become as distant from everyone as I had.

She stared at me, her whole face threatening to burst into another fit of tears.

"Thank you," she managed to say softly, through her whimpering voice.

Without thinking, I pulled her head forward lightly and placed a kiss on her forehead.

She placed her head back onto my shoulder, and continued to let out the tears that she had managed to delay.

I rubbed her neck soothingly, and just stayed there for her.

That's all she wanted, it's all she needed right now.

…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…

Oliver walked over to me as I looked out of the huge windows of the hospital. He placed an arm around my shoulder, which was still wet from Miley's tears. I had only, a few moments ago, released her.

Her father and Jackson had pulled it together and I guess they all wanted to be there for each other.

"You did good," he said, removing his hand and placing it into his pocket, his other doing the same. We both continued staring out of the window, watching the people and cars pass by in the dimming light on the roads.

"I just wanted to be there for her."

"And you were," he smiled, looking at me now.

I looked back, managing to place a very small, weak smile onto my face, "There's something I have to do," I said simply, and he nodded, averting his vision back out of the window.

I looked over to Maria and Daniel, who were still sitting down, only having moved to offer their condolences to Mr.Stewart and his children.

I walked over, and stood in front of them as they stared back at me, a little confused.

I smiled, and took a deep breath. I needed to speak my mind; for once in my life I needed to speak my mind without doing it by accident or when I was extremely pissed off.

"I only just realized how good you've been to me. I needed parents, that's what I always haven't had, and now I have you… I just want to thank you, for putting up with all my sh-stuff," I corrected myself quickly, seeing Maria's expression. I guess when you see someone else loose something; it makes you thankful for what you have.

They both got to their feet, and instantly wrapped their arms around me.

To think that, when I had arrived at the Oken's house I hadn't hugged anyone in years, and today it seemed to be all I was doing.

I saw Oliver over their shoulder. He was watching over with a smile, but his eyes told a different story.

I smiled and motioned for him to join us, and his eyes suddenly mirrored his expression, as he strode over and joined the embrace.

I felt like we were a... family?

As we pulled back, Daniel headed over to Robbie, to tell him simply that we were going to head off. He shook the man's shoulder firmly, sending the remains of the family a sympathetic smile.

We all headed for the door.

As I walked past, I finally caught Miley's eye and weakly smiled at her. I watched her all the way to the door, even after she had looked back down at her feet to commence with her state of sadness.

…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…

When we had got home Oliver and me went upstairs to his room, and Maria and Daniel stayed downstairs.

We hadn't spoke much in the car, or when we had arrived back at their house.

I don't think anyone really knew what to do.

"Care to get your butt kicked again?" he smiled, holding up yet another game.

We had been on his Xbox 360 for about an hour now, playing all of the very few games he had. It had taken him a lot to persuade his mother to allow him to have a gaming console, let alone the games.

I shook my head, "I'll watch."

I hadn't really been in the mood for fun; I didn't feel like I should be having fun. It wasn't the time, nor it hadn't been long enough.

Oliver shrugged and turned back to play his game.

I knew he felt the same, I could see it in his face.

My phone suddenly vibrated, and I took it from my pocket.

That's right, I now had a phone.

_'Thanks for before. Miley.'_

It was simple, but it still made me smile. I don't know what it was, but just hearing from her, knowing she was okay, it made me smile.

_'I just know how it feels. If you need to talk, I promise I'll be there this time,'_ I text back, placing the phone back onto the bed afterwards and continuing to watch Oliver.

I didn't know how to act next time I saw Miley. I mean, it wouldn't surprise me in the least if she came to her senses after all of this, and remembered how much of an ass I had been to her over the past few days.

But I had to think about what she needed, and right now, that was me.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright, it's totally my fault for not updating (Lizdacious) I'm just bad at it :P While Greyiron-93 actually keeps up with her updates, heh, sorry. Okay I know this chapter isn't the greatest, but I still hope you guys enjoy it.**

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

Oliver woke me up extra early the next morning. He wanted to be at the Stewart's earlier so he could help out more on the farm… since well, Susan died. While Oliver was going to be helping clean up horseshit and whatnot, I would have the chance to really talk to Miley.

I was surprised she was still my friend after how horrible I acted, but this was in a moment of a crisis, so I wasn't sure if she would dump me as a friend once she got over her mom's death. Well, not _get over_, but you know what I mean? When you stop thinking about it everyday, and you slowly become happier…

"C'mon Lils, what's taking you so long? Let's go now," Oliver yelled while knocking on my door.

I finished pulling up my pants and ran down the stairs to see Oliver already putting his jacket on. I grabbed my jacket as well, and turned to look at the kitchen; Maria was watching us, and she had this small sad smile on her face. I don't know if she was close to Susan or not… but it seems like she was.

It was going to be weird going to the Stewart's and not seeing Susan's beaming face, with her sundress on, and being the good mother that she was. Oliver shouted to his mom, "I'll be home after helping out on the ranch after school," and he walked outside. I gave a small wave to Maria, and she kindly returned it, but with the essence of depression attached to it.

As if we've been brother and sister forever, he grabbed the bike, and I grabbed the skateboard… I sort of liked this ritual; it gave consistency to my very spontaneous life. "I'm glad you're there for Miley…" he said, not looking back at me.

I didn't really know how to respond to that, so I just kept rolling forward. We reached the ranch, and he placed his bike against the fence, and I lined his skateboard right next to it. "I'll holler for you when we have to leave," and with that he ran off in the direction of the barn.

I approached the front door, and stand for a moment, feeling awkward if I just opened it. Usually Oliver was the one who busted into the Stewart household, but now I felt like I was trespassing onto unknown territory. Especially since the heart and warmth of the house wasn't here anymore.

Right as I was about to open the door, the handle gets ripped out of my grip, and Jackson was standing there, eyeing me suspiciously. "I saw you standing here through the window. You have no business coming here," he looked as though he was about to slam the door in my face, but Miley ran down the stairs.

"Jackson! Stop it! Let her in," she screamed at him, and he moved to side glaring at me.

I entered, and immediately felt uncomfortable, I'm wanted on one hand, but unwanted on the other. "I don't know why you want her around, Miles. Especially after what she did to you, you shouldn't want her as a friend. Stand up for yourself!" Jackson growled angrily.

Okay, I knew he just lost his mother and all, but that set me off, "What did you say?" I turned to him, and stepped closer, "you have no right choosing who she wants to be friends with! If she wants to fucking be my friend, then let her, and live your own fucking life!" I emphasized this by pushing him.

"Lilly, stop it! Jackson, stop it!" Miley stood in between us, "One do not use that language in my house," she scolded me, then turned to Jackson, "and two, I have my reasons. Just go eat your breakfast and we'll talk about this later."

Jackson began walking away, but came to halt, and rushed back, pulling Miley off to the side. I turned away and pretended not to listen, but really, I heightened my listening skills, just so I could catch what he was saying. "Miley, I know you _like_ her, but please don't choose her! She's a nasty, ungrateful bitch," I felt his eyes burning a hole in my back.

"Jackson, mind your own business," I heard a loud thud, and I spun around to see Miley actually pushed him.

She grabbed my hand and led me into her room. "Sorry about Jackson," she mumbled.

She seemed so stressed out. It was like she was juggling a million things at once, but everything was falling, and she wasn't able to catch all the balls. She sat on her bed, and hung her head low. I wanted to sit next to her, but I wasn't sure if I should.

Suddenly the silence is cracked by her sobbing, "Lilly, I don't know what to do, she was everything, she kept me together… I don't know how I'm going to live without her," Miley's whole body is hunched, and my senses finally kicked in telling me I needed to comfort her.

I sprinted to her, and engulfed her entirety into me. I lightly traced my fingers against her back, feeling each bump from her ribs reach my fingertips. It was scary to become this close to someone… my whole life was starting to build around her family and the Oken's. Imagine if I have to leave, then what would happen? I'd lose Miley… and she'd lose me…

I clutched her tighter, at the fear that I might not be here anymore with her. And before I knew it, I was crying with her as well. I may not have been as old as her when I lost my mother, but I still knew what that feeling of loss was like.

I've never emotionally connected to someone like this before. We were both in the same state of mind, and I felt like the same thoughts were running through our heads.

"Lilly! It's time to go!" Oliver shouted from down the stairs.

Miley pulled back a little bit, but only to look at my face, "Please don't go. Please stay with me… I need someone… I need you."

"Okay, I will," I told her, brushing her hair down with my hands, and I kissed her forehead, before walking out her door to tell Oliver I wasn't going today.

"Lilly… were you crying?" Oliver noticed my bloodshot eyes, and I sensed a wave of sadness just overcame him as well.

"I'm going to stay here… with Miley," I told him, and he nodded his head knowingly.

"Alright…" he opened the front door, "Lilly, be good to her."

The door slammed, and I wonder what he meant by that. I shook my head, and raced to get back to Miley. Her body is sprawled out on her bed. It looked like at that exact moment when your body falls into the snow to make a snow angel, your arms and legs spread out… that's what she reminded me of right now. Her hair seemed to be flowing underneath her, but I knew it wasn't. And the light was shining through her window, landing right on her. She was glowing, and looked exactly like an angel. I carefully stepped forward, and delicately touched her cheek. I see her smirk slightly; her skin is so smooth.

I felt as though I was touching heaven itself right now. I think the reason I was scared that she was lesbian was maybe because… I was scared I would fall for her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Greyiron-93 here.** (Liz: She thinks she did a bad job with this chapter, but she really didn't!)

**xHMxHMxHMxHMxHMxHMxHMxHMxHMxHMxHMxHMxHMxHMxHMxHMxHMx**

As I slowly moved my hand away, she shuffled to the side a little, leaving room for me to lie next to her, which I quickly did. We both lay, facing the ceiling. It was easy to just get... lost; I was thinking, lost in my thoughts, lost in the moment.

I know it sounds weird, and maybe you won't understand, but it was just like...nothing else existed. I don't know how to explain it, but I just felt happy, like I was in my own little world. Population: Miley and me.

"What made you want to be there for me yesterday?" she asked, turning her head. I could feel her looking at me, but I didn't wanna look back, our faces would be way too close for comfort... but I turned my head to look at her, and as expected, our noses were inches apart.

"I know what it's like... I figured you'd need someone," I answered, trying to keep my eyes focused on hers. I was never good with eye contact, ever. After my mom died I just didn't like to see people's true thoughts about me, because you can always see that through their eyes. After I spoke and managed to maintain the eye contact, I looked back to the ceiling.

"Your mom died?" she asked, and turned her head to face the top of her bedroom.

"Yeah," I answered simply, sighing afterwards. "She got stomped on by an elephant."

I heard her hold back a laugh, and I couldn't help but turn to her and do the same, "Why does everyone always do that when I tell them?" I managed through my laugh, seeing her breaking bit by bit and allowing her laugh to become more apparent.

"I'm sure it was a traumatic experience," she continued to laugh, turning to me, "But _stomped on by an Elephant_..."

I laughed, realizing that if I wanted someone to take it seriously I had to think of another way of saying it. There was an accident at the zoo... no, that wouldn't work either. A freak accident... that would work, plus it would be incredibly true.

I turned my attention back to her, having looked away to commence my laugh earlier.

"You're being really strong," I managed to say, her turning to me now and becoming serious again. In our own little world I felt safe to open up, to speak my mind. It was easier in here, with her. "I mean, when my mom died I shut off for... well, forever. Until now..."

She smiled widely, and was concentrating fully on my eyes; I was doing the same back. "What made you open up?"

"This place," I smiled, looking away for a brief moment and throwing my hands in the air, "I mean, the Okens' are amazing, they're just always happy, and they forgive you for anything if you really mean it. And Oliver's like my brother, I always wanted a brother or sister before the accident, and now I think I finally have one. It's like I have a family, y'know?"

I looked back to her, and she was again smiling, but seemed a little disappointed. I think I knew why... so I continued with what I had planned to say. "And I met this one person who's like... the kindest person I've ever met, and weirdly enough, she likes spending time with me, and even talked to me after I completely overreacted about something she opened up to me about," I smiled, seeing the look on her face immediately improve, "I believe her name's Miley... and I believe I owe her an apology."

She quickly shook her head, "You don't; you did everything you needed to, yesterday."

I looked at the sincerity in her eye; it was captivating. Her eyes were easy to get lost in, to just look at for hours. "No… I didn't," I finally said, softly. I raised my head off of the bed, and moved my body so that it was facing sideways. Her eyes stayed fixated on my eyes through it all, I think she was trying to figure me out.

She really shouldn't... it would take a while.

I leaned forward, still staring into her gradually closing eyes. When her eyes had finally closed, I began closing mine. At the feel of her breath on my face, I jolted back, opening my eyes and looking a little surprised.

She stayed with her eyes closed for a second, before opening her eyes and looking on at me, her face full of confusion.

 "I'm sorry, I um..." I took a moment to cough away the lump at the back of my throat, before continuing.

She began shifting herself up now, finally getting into a seated position. "I understand if you don't want to..." she began, trailing off and figuring I knew what was coming.

I did, but that wasn't what confused me. It was... embarrassing.

I took a breath. I no longer felt like we were in our little world, we were back in the real world, back on planet earth, and I didn't like it. She opened up to me, though, so I should open up to her, right? Besides, it's not that big a deal.

"I've never kissed anyone. I've never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend or anything," I blurted out, looking away.

Again, yes, you may think I'm overreacting, but I wasn't. It's not like I never wanted to be with someone, but I found it impossible, I found it pointless to try when I would be moving away anyways. I always felt it was something I missed out on. Sure I missed out on having a family, but that was taken away from me, this was something I could get...but was afraid of. I wasn't one for admitting being afraid of something.

"What's the big deal?" I finally heard her ask.

I hesitantly looked back to her, and she was looking slightly confused yet amused.

"See, you find it funny!" I whined, pulling my legs towards my chest.

"No," she laughed. She can be_ so_ reassuring when she wants to be. "I was laughing at the way you said it, like it was a huge deal."

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye, trying to keep my defensive look, "It's not?"

"No," she smiled, "It's not like I've had that much experience either. You can't anyway, not in this town. It'll be tabloid news the next day if you did," she laughed.

I smiled, feeling better, and loosened up a little. I guess I was overreacting, but like I said, I was not a very easy person to work out.

My mind works in strange ways.

She was just sitting there, looking back at me. She seemed a little unsure herself, but she still had a large and sincere smile on her face. She didn't have any intentions of moving, that was clear. She was waiting to see what I wanted, what I was going to do. To be honest,_ I_ was waiting to see what I wanted or what I wanted to do.

"You were gonna... kiss me then right? I mean, I didn't imagine that?" she finally asked in a cautious and confused tone.

"I…" I'd answer, but even I didn't know. I don't even remember getting to that position, it just... happened. Hence the shock when I found my face inches away from hers. "I don't know," I finally answered.

I looked up, seeing her scrunched features looking back at me, "You don't know?"

"I mean... it seemed that way, right?"

"Um... _kinda_," she quipped, still looking on at me.

"I'm sorry, it's just... this is new to me and I really don't know what I was doing or what I want right now and I think I should just go," I said quickly, taking a well deserved deep breath afterwards and getting promptly to my feet.

"Lilly..." she said in a pleading tone as she got up off of the bed. She didn't add any more, so I figured she had something to say. I turned around cautiously and looked at her.

"I was scared once too..." she stated simply, flashing a sympathetic smile my way afterwards.

I looked away, at the floor, and mumbled a goodbye before heading out of the door.

It wasn't too late, and I knew my way back to the Okens' by now. I did pass the ranch every day coming home from school anyways, when Oliver would drop by.

I took the walk home a little slower this time. The usually occupied streets were virtually silent as the sun began to fade, and the cold air was creeping its way into the atmosphere. I was trying to think my way through what had happened, break it down, and figure it out. The bottom line was I couldn't.

Nothing made sense. I usually had control of myself, I would never let myself get into a stupid position like that before, but now I was acting so vulnerable. I didn't like it, the feeling of being put out there and laid bare for someone to see. But that someone was Miley, so that changed things. I wanted her to know about me, I needed her to know about me.

I needed her.

So that meant I liked her, right? Well, with me things like this are never that easy. They'll probably be a few more awkward silences between us, and a few more uncomfortable conversations before I anywhere near understand this.

Finally reaching the Okens', I made my way quickly to the door. Opening it I was greeted with Maria and Daniel sat beside one another and Oliver sat on the couch next to them.

"Hey," Maria smiled as I walked through the door.

I grunted and sat beside Oliver, pretending to be interested on what was on TV to avoid the reality of three pairs of eyes burning holes through me.

"What?" I finally sighed, turning my head in their direction.

"Nothing," Dan said nonchalantly, looking back to the screen, his actions soon being mirrored by his wife.

Oliver, however, grinned at me like a five year old on Christmas morning. "What?" I asked again, this time with my eyebrows raised and staring right at him.

"_Oh_ nothing..." he simply said with a smirk, turning back to the screen.

I did the same with a large sigh. "Have a good time with Miley?" he whispered, still looking at the screen.

"I guess... why wouldn't I?" I raised a suspicious eyebrow, staring at him as he continued to focus away from me.

"Just wondering how my friends are doing, showing an interest."

I looked to the screen, trying to act uninterested, but I quickly shot my head back, "What are you smirking at?!" I whined. What can I say? When it comes to someone saying something about me, I'm curious.

"Nothing, just calm down," he laughed, turning to me now.

Maria and Daniel had glanced over for a second, but looked away after realizing it didn't concern them. They were still hearing everything and listening with much interest, no doubt.

"What happened?" he whispered more now, him too realizing his parents' attitude.

"What d'ya mean?"

"I mean, when I left you, you were all smiles, and now you're... not."

I shrugged, "Didn't notice." I looked away quickly, but I could still hear him snicker a little.

"Fine, I'm sure I'll hear about it eventually."

I rolled my eyes and slouched further into my seat. I too, was sure he would find out soon enough. If not from me then from Miley, they had been friends for a long time after all. But what I didn't know was what exactly would he find out? What actually happened?

We never did anything, I never really said anything, but something had become clearer in my mind. There was something about Miley, something I liked... something I _really _liked. I didn't know what it was, but I had every intention of finding out.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Lizdacious here, sorry about the long update, I kind of lost my inspiration for a while, but it's back! Yay!**

"So what are you doing with Miley this weekend?" Oliver grinned, kicking a soccer ball towards me.

I hooked the ball underneath my foot and sent it sailing in the air, "I'unno, why?" I aligned myself directly under the ball, and then hit it back to Oliver using my forehead.

"Well she's your only friend, so I was just wondering." He dribbled the ball, and I grunted… soccer balls weren't meant to be basketballs.

"Way to make me sound like a loser," I grabbed the ball from him, and then aimed for an imaginary basket behind his head. I just did the exact same thing I was complaining to myself about a mere second ago.

"Okay, who else besides Miley is your friend?" he teased, and intercepted my shot for the nonexistent basket.

"You," I replied simply, and began chasing him around the open field to get the ball back.

"Nuh-uh, I'm your brother, silly," he laughed genuinely, and I took this paused moment to steal the ball back.

Wait… he said he was my brother… I think my heart just swelled, but before I knew it, he snatched the checkered round object away from me.

"Hah!" he began running towards Miley's house.

I knew what he was doing; he was indiscreetly trying to lead me right to her. I felt a boost of energy surge through me and I sprinted for the last few seconds to successfully tackle Oliver to the ground. "Who's laughing now?" I smirked and held the ball up triumphantly.

Oliver whined beneath me, "Lil-lay! Ma's going to kill me, getting dirt stains on these clothes already!"

"Whatever," and I was about to respond with some smart-ass comment, but then I saw _her_. She was riding Maple, and her hair was flowing behind her in a smooth river. Her smile was unmistakably for me.

"What?" Oliver tried to twist and turn underneath me to see what I was utterly distracted by. Finally he pushed his head against the grass to see an upside down Miley. "Ohhhh… Lilly and Miley sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes lo—" he didn't finish, because I punched him hard in the chest.

I laughed evilly and jumped off him to run to Miley. "Hey Miles," I grinned looking up to her as though she were a Greek Goddess.

"Second comes marriage! Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" I heard Oliver (undoubtedly) shout in the distance. I gave him a quick flip of the middle finger.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

Miley and I were sitting underneath a tree in the field behind her house and ranch, while Oliver worked. "Lilly, do… do you think you could accompany me tomorrow to my mom's funeral?" I felt tremendously honored she invited me.

Actually I was planning on not going, because I knew I would feel out of place, and plain old awkward, but if Miley wanted me to be there, then I would go. "Sure," I responded and pushed myself backwards until I was leaning against the tree.

Miley followed suit, her eyes glancing down at my hands folded in my lap every now and then. Taking this as a hint, I reached over and held her delicate hand. She interlocked our fingers, and with her free hand she traced my exposed fingers. "Your skin is really soft," Miley mumbled, and fell to the side so her head was resting on my shoulder.

We were silent, just enjoying each other's company, and I swear I could feel myself burning from the contact. "How did… you know… your mom die?" I didn't want to be blatant, but I didn't know how else to ask her.

"Heart attack," Miley breathed out, and squeezed my hand even tighter. I heard her sniffle, and I immediately regretted asking her that.

Not knowing really how to respond, I said the first thing that came to mind, "But she looked so healthy."

Miley snuggled closer to me, and let out a significant amount of air, before speaking, "I know… but she was always a little weak. I just didn't expect anything to ha-happen s-so soon."

She buried her face into my shoulder, and I squeezed her hand comfortingly, and began to run my other hand through her soft, silky hair. This being a tender moment, I didn't want to ruin it, but I said the one thing that was true, "You're beautiful Miles."

She pulled back from my soaked shirt, and stared directly into my eyes. In one swift movement, she dislodged her hand from mine, and placed both of hers on either side of my cheek, and lightly kissed me.

I was shocked, she was just crying about her mother, but here she gets the urge to kiss me?

I closed my eyes, and leaned further into the kiss, gently grasping her right hip with my hand. I tasted her salty tears upon her lips, but I could care less right now. She gave me an ending peck, and pulled away slightly. She released my face, and crawled closer, until she was sitting in my lap, her legs hanging off the side of my knee. Miley pulled me close to her, delicately hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her waist in return, and sighed in satisfaction.

Neither of us dared speak, afraid to ruin the perfect moment, so I just clutched to her tighter.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

"What're you smiling about?" Oliver playfully pushed me.

"Nothing," I gleamed in return, and pushed him back.

"What did you and Miley do?" he teased, but came to halt when he saw I was blushing, and slightly smirking. "Oh my god! You and her _kissed_! I know it! I know it! You two totally made out!"

I wanted to punch him out right now, but I was blushing way too much to do anything. I weakly replied, "No…"

"You so did!" Oliver exclaimed happily, and began hugging me furiously.

"Okay, okay! Fine, we did!" I hastily shouted, trying to get Oliver off of me. When I couldn't succeed, I began laughing, and just hugged him back.

"I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am for the both of you. Miley's waited a long time for someone special, and you're damned lucky to have her," Oliver rambled happily, "and she really needed someone right now. I'm glad you're there for her."

"Okay, Oliver, I get it," finally he released me from his hold, and we continued to our house, "but we're not dating, yet. It was just one kiss."

"You better tell me the second you guys' are dating then!" he paused for a moment, a small evil grin appearing on his facing, "First comes love—"

I licked my pointer finger and shoved it in his ear, giving him a wet willy to shut him up. He yelped, and I began racing towards our house, not giving him the chance to get back at me. I flung the door open, and stumbled into the house. Maria raised an eyebrow at me, and Daniel entered the living room, standing next to Maria.

"Hi!" I waved to them sheepishly, and lifted myself off the floor. Oliver came running in a few seconds later, but stopped when he saw both his parents' looking at me.

"Lilly, we wanted to talk to you about something," Daniel started, and looked to his wife to see if she wanted to continue it.

"Yes, Lilly, we were wondering if… if you'd like to join our family," she smiled sincerely.

I coughed, and felt my nose begin to tingle, signaling that tears are threatening to fall. "What we're saying is, we'd like to permanently adopt you," Daniel finished, and held his arms open for a hug.

I nervously shuffled into his arms, and let the tears free fall now. Before I knew it, Maria and Oliver were hugging me too now. Today was the happiest day of my life, I have Miley, and now I have a true, real family.


	12. Author's Notes

Author's notes (Lizdacious):

Okay, so I would update this story... but it's Charlie's (greyiron-93) turn, but she hasn't been online lately so we haven't talked. I tried emailing her, but she hasn't responded. So I have no idea what's up with her, and I'm not sure what to do. Like if I should update it or not... so I need your guy's help and/or opinion, do you think I should wait for her to come back? Or try updating? It's weird cause we're writing it together, and to like update without her... I'unno. I just hope she's fine, and I'm rambling, but I just wanted you all to know the reason I haven't posted a new chapter yet.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm back, finally!**

**I had computer problems, for anyone who hasn't already read about them.**

**Thank you to Liz for waiting P and for all of you who have been patient.  
So I'm sorry, and I hope you like the chapter.**

Today's the day.

It's the funeral. It might sound selfish but I'm dreading it.

I want to be there for Miley, I want that more than anything, but the last funeral I went to was my mom's. I may have only been young, but it doesn't mean I don't remember how much I hated it.

Like I've said before, I'm not good with emotions. Being surrounded by people crying and moping around is not my idea of fun. But this is for Miley, she needs me. No matter how much I don't want to I'm gonna be there for her.

Just as I threw the small ball against my wall again, Oliver stormed through my door. The distraction caused my aim to go completely off and I sent Oliver the best daggers I could; that was until the ball came flying back and hit me right in the face.

"People knock for a reason," I said in an agitated tone, putting the ball to the side.

"People also have walls for a reason, and it's not to play basketball on!" he said in a loud whisper, grabbing the ball from my bed, "I sleep next door, and at 5:30 in the morning that's exactly what I should be doing. And so should you for that matter," he said, looking suspicious, "what's up?"

I sighed, placing my head back against the wall, "I just can't sleep, okay?"

He scoffed, "You… can't sleep?" he laughed, "...okay, I haven't known you for that long but even_ I_ know that's the stupidest thing you've ever said." He must have caught on to how un-amusing I found that, as the smile that was once on his face had given way to a concerned frown, "Seriously, what's up Lilly?" he asked, taking a seat on the end of my bed.

I rolled my head to the side, looking at him. I couldn't help but smile. I had a… brother… and he was concerned about me. "Today… it's the funeral," I said finally, "I guess I'm just nervous."

He smiled back, "We're all gonna' be there with you, Lil. And besides, even if there is a tear or two, everyone else will be doing the same, so there's no risk of unwanted attention," he laughed, "you'll be fine." He placed a hand on my knee, squeezing is supportively before pulling it back and fidgeting with the ball.

I smiled, "Why do you care so much?"

"Because," he began, the smile on his face increasing in size, "you're my little sis, it's what I do."

I tried to put an angry look on my face, but my smile was making it hard, "You're older by like, what? Two months."

"And you're younger by two months, making me the oldest," he smirked, getting to his feet, "and I'm taking this. Get some sleep," he said, holding up the small object in his hands.

"Yes sir," I joked, saluting and beginning to get into a lying position on my bed.

"I'll wake you up at 9, give you a few extra hours," he smiled, turning as he finally reached my door.

"You're my brother, not my dad," I laughed, shaking my head.

"I like how that sounds," he smiled, "Anyways, whatever. Now sleep!"

After shooting me one last look, he finally exited my room. No matter how much I hated the little over protective thing he was doing, I loved it that much more.

--

I tried, but I just couldn't sleep. I spent the next two hours waiting for someone to emerge from their room so I could join them. I don't know…I didn't like being the first one up, I liked having someone to sit with, to talk to.

Corny much?

Finally, I heard what I guessed was Oliver getting up from his bed. I waited a few minutes, making sure that he wasn't just going to the bathroom or something. When I heard his footsteps on the stairs I finally got to my feet and headed the same way.

"Wow!" he exclaimed as he finally saw me enter the lounge, "up by 7:30… that has to be some kind of record."

I faked a laugh and took a seat next to him.

"By the looks of things, you didn't get any more sleep, huh?"

I shrugged, "Like I said, I can't sleep."

He laughed, "Whatever." He picked up the remote control and turned on the TV. I was thankful; I wasn't a fan of silence.

I guess I wasn't a fan of much.

--

"Lilly! Are you all set?!" I heard Maria call up to me.

I looked at myself in the mirror, emotionless.

Black.

Black wasn't an exciting color, I wouldn't even call it a color. It could mean so many different things to so many different people, but right now I knew exactly what it meant, and I hated it.

It was time to head for Miley's house. Time for the first funeral I had been to since my mother's, and it just so happened to be for the mother of my… of Miley.

I was brought out of my thoughts by someone calling me again, this time the voice belonging to Daniel.

"One second!" I finally replied, agreeing with myself in my head that I looked okay.

I quickly slipped on my all black converse; I know, not the most convenient shoes, but I'd pick comfort over convenience any day.

I brushed down my black v-neck jumper, and pulled at the hem of the white blouse which lay underneath. Again deciding that I looked okay, I headed for the stairs.

I was greeted with three large smiles.

I was the last one ready? That had to be a first. It was usually just anything I could get my hands on.

I guess I was just nervous. I wanted to look good for Miley, and for Susan, like a kind of a respect thing.

After reassuring them that they didn't have to try so hard to make me feel accepted, we headed out for the car.

The drive wasn't too long; we were meeting at Miley's house before the funeral, and heading back there afterwards. Oliver had told me that Robbie wanted Susan's family and friends together in one place, something he also told me hadn't been done in a long time.

When we finally arrived, I noticed the scarce amount of cars in the driveway. I guess I expected more, y'know? Having met Susan, knowing how friendly and loving she was, it seemed weird to have such a small amount of people here.

I quickly put it out of my mind, putting it down to us being early or something, as the car came to a halt.

"It'll be fine," Oliver smiled, seeing the far away look in my eyes.

I could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't looking forward to it either, well, no one would; it's a funeral. But you know what I mean.

I simply nodded, attempting a smile and opening the car door, getting out seconds later.

As I stood completely still, unsure of what to do, I felt a firm hand grip my shoulder.

I looked back slightly and saw Daniel send me a sympathetic smile. I sent one back as he nudged me slightly, getting me to begin my walk towards the house.

Maria and Daniel entered first, followed by me and Oliver. The door was unlocked, and there were small groups of people sat around the place, talking amongst themselves.

It didn't take me long to spot Miley, though. She was sat next to Jackson, both with a glass of water in their hands and looking pretty uncomfortable.

They both looked up at the sound of the door closing behind us, and a simile appeared on Miley's face as she saw me looking back at her.

With a smile of my own I slowly began walking over to her. Well, I wouldn't have if it wasn't for Oliver practically knocking all the breath out of me. He followed behind, knowing how hard I would find it to start a conversation.

"Hey," he said slowly, clearly due to the situation. I felt wrong for smiling in the first place.

"Hi," Miley smiled sadly. Jackson just held up his hand, signalling a hello, and brought it back down to his lap. He still wasn't too fond of me, that much was pretty obvious.

"How you feeling?" Oliver pressed, moving forward and placing himself on the seat next to Jackson. It was clear what he was doing; leaving the only spare place on the couch for me, which just happened to be next to Miley.

"Okay I guess," Miley said sheepishly, smiling to me as I took the seat next to her. We ended up sitting much closer than I had intended when I initially sat down, I guess it's just how the couch is. Not that I'm complaining or anything.

"It's weird y'know?" Jackson finally spoke up, "all these people here, acting like they care."

I scrunched up my nose, confused, "What d'ya mean, acting?"

He finally looked at me, for the first time today, and weirdly enough he didn't seem to be as… annoyed by me as usual, "Since Miley came out they all just… turned their backs on us. Don't get me wrong, I mean, some of them stuck by us, but I bet I could count them all on one hand."

I just nodded, acknowledging that I understood but not too sure as to what I should actually say. I'm crap, I know.

"We should get going, bud," Robbie Ray said, walking over towards us and standing in front of Miley.

"Okay," she said weakly, getting to her feet.

"You too son," he continued, trying his best to seem unaffected by the events that would take place in the day. It must be hard, burying your wife.

Jackson got to his feet also, and moved to the other side of his father.

People had made their way out of the house, and to be honest I hadn't noticed. With my mom everyone just made their own way there, but we didn't really have a place to meet… I didn't really have a place to live.

Oliver placed his hand on my arm, "We should leave," he said simply, pushing himself off of the couch, me following suit not too long afterwards.

"Daddy…" I heard Miley say as I began walking, "can Lilly come with us?"

I continued walking, not wanting to seem rude, like I was listening in… which I obviously was. I made sure I walked slow enough to hear the response before I left, though.

I heard a small objection from Jackson, but seconds later I heard Mr.Stewart say that it was okay. I was relieved that he didn't hate me as much as Jackson seemed to.

"Lilly," he finally said, stopping me in my tracks. I turned to face them as he continued, "would you like to make your way to the church with us?"

I smiled, but before I answered I looked to my side, to Oliver.

He nodded, a small smile on his face telling me it was okay. I felt kinda mean, y'know? They've been friends for so long, but she wants me to go with her.

Oliver seemed to understand, though. He actually seemed a little happy for me.

I turned back to them, "Sure. Thanks Mr.Stewart," I said softly.

He nodded, much like Oliver moments ago, and released his arm from around Miley's waist, heading for the door.

Jackson was close behind, as was Miley. She walked up to me with a smile, "Thank you," she said simply, linking her arm with mine.

I smiled back to her, "Anytime."

--

The drive there was quiet, silent even. The radio remained muted, Jackson was gazing aimlessly out of the window, and Miley was doing the same to my side. Robbie just seemed focused on what he was doing, that was until the car finally came to a halt.

It was beautiful.

I don't say that much, especially about objects. Actually, I always found it stupid when people did so, but this place was beautiful. The church stood tall, the windows decorated, the grass on the outside perfectly trimmed.

As we arrived and exited the car there were still people making their way into the building. There seemed to be more people now, and many of them had made their way over to us.

As they offered their condolences and sympathy to Mr.Stewart, I had made my way around to the other side of the car and stood next to Miley.

I could see the tears, the tears that she was trying to hide. The people coming over were talking to Robbie, to Jackson, offering hugs, handshakes, comforting words; yet she stood alone.

I took her hand firmly in mine, squeezing it as tightly as I could. I wanted her to know I was here.

She looked towards me and managed the most pained smile I think I had ever seen.

--

It hadn't taken us too long to get into the church and to take our seats. I was about to leave Miley's side and head over to Oliver, but when I felt her hand still gripping mine, I knew I shouldn't leave her.

Instead, I was sitting along the front row; somewhere I didn't think I deserved to be. Miley still had tight hold of my hand, her other one holding a tissue that she would no doubt need as the service progressed.

Is it wrong that I didn't really hear anything that the priest was saying? All I could do was look at our hands together, or look up at her tantalising eyes. Even when crying they remained as beautiful as ever, every part of her did.

Soon enough he had finished, and one last prayer was said. I had tears in my eyes too, but they didn't fall. I needed to stay strong. Not for me, but for Miley.

He spoke again, asking if anyone had any last words for Susan, if anyone wanted to pay tribute to her life.

Miley bravely stood after releasing my hand. I'm guessing she was supposed to be making some kind of speech, because Mr.Stewart sent her a thankful smile. He wouldn't have been able to get through it, even I knew that.

She slowly walked to the front as silence remained present throughout the place. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I knew it must have taken a lot for her to do this; not only does she have to stay strong, but she has to do it in front of a group of people who have shunned her for the last few years.

She cleared her throat; managing to control her shaking hands long enough to get her sheets of paper in order.

"My mom was someone who always knew what to do, always had a spare shoulder whenever you needed it most," a small smile crept its way onto her face, something I put down to some sort of memory that had popped into her mind. "She never turned her back on anyone when they needed her help. I think Daddy and Jackson would agree that without her, the house would've fallen apart years ago. If you've ever tasted my Daddy's cooking, you'd know what I mean," she paused, laughing slightly, a few people in the crowd doing the same. I just smiled in admiration; I had no idea how strong she was. "She never judged, she never thought badly of anyone, and she always had nice words to offer. She could find the bright side of any situation, crack jokes when you needed to laugh.

"What I'm trying to say is… my mom was special in so many ways. I don't know what I would've done without her, and I don't know what I'm going to do. But she's taught me to be strong, to stand up to anything that gets in my way; and that's how I'm going to live my life. I'm going to live it for her.

"I hope I make you proud, mom."

Mr.Stewart, Jackson, and me were the first people to clap, but soon enough everyone in the place was. No loud cheers or anything, just a show of their respect for Miley's braveness.

I don't remember my mom's funeral being like this, it was more…dull. I know it sounds stupid. I guess it was just because I was so young, maybe I just didn't understand.

--

It was over. We were heading back to Miley's house again, and much like before, I was sharing a car with her and her family.

We had been to the burial after the actual service, which I guess is where Miley was saving all her tears for. She spent basically the whole thing wiping her eyes dry and receiving comforting hugs from her father.

It's only supposed to be close family at the burial, like mother, father, husband, children, stuff like that. But with both of Susan's parents having died years ago, and Miley not wanting to be alone again, I was along for the ride.

It was quiet, and pretty short. Miley threw on some flowers, saying her final, emotional goodbyes.

It might sound selfish, but I felt pretty uncomfortable. Jackson, Mr Stewart and Miley were all together, crying and offering their comfort for one another. I was just standing, waiting for instructions as to what I should do.

In the end Miley ended up standing next to me, holding tightly onto my arm and burying her head in the crook of my neck from time to time. It's weird; it was like she didn't want Jackson or Robbie Ray to know that she was crying when it was clearly evident that she was.

I felt Miley's soft hand take mine and I quickly looked to the side. "Thanks for today," she said simply. Her eyes were still red and puffy, but the tears had finally stopped. She delivered one of her winning smiles, and I tried my best to send her one that measured up; but I know it didn't. Nothing could.

I squeezed her hand tighter, "Like I said, anytime."

"Here goes nothin'," I heard Robbie Ray say. I looked away from Miley to see that we had pulled up outside of the Stewart household. I didn't even realize we'd traveled that far.

I sent him a smile as he looked my way. I noticed his smile brighten a little as he noticed Miley's hand lying on top of mine, and I quickly pulled it back. I know; stupid right? But it was like… he would know something about me, something that I didn't even know about myself. People must have seen us before, but now I could see it in his eyes… I didn't like it.

He turned back around moments later as I received a questioning glance from Miley. I just smiled at her and quickly scrambled out of the car.

I was soon back at Miley's side, though. She didn't take my hand this time, she seemed a little unsure about it all now.

We entered the house again, I think it was Robbie's brother that got to the house first and prepped it for everybody. There were people in little groups, just like earlier, and they were all lost in their own conversation.

"Robbie," I heard a woman say rather loudly. I saw her quickly walking over to Mr.Stewart, pulling him into a hug, "I'm so sorry I didn't see you at the church, honey. The flight over here left a little late so I was in one heck of a rush," she finished, pulling back out of the hug. She placed a quick kiss on his forehead.

Miley must've noticed the pretty confused look on my face, because she leaned in to explain. "Mamaw. My Grandma," she said, I could hear the slight smile in her voice.

The woman turned, a large smile emerging on her face, "Miley, honey," she quickly rushed over to Miley's side now, "and Jackson. I've missed you two," she gushed, pulling Jackson into the hug also. For the first time today I could actually sense happiness radiating from them. They seemed to be a pretty tight knit family.

"Hi Mamaw," Miley smiled.

"You're lookin' good, sweetie. How you feelin' these days?" she asked, moving some hair out of Miley's eyes as Jackson walked over to Robbie, both of them walking further into the room, ready to receive all the messages of sympathy from the guests.

"I'm doin' fine, Mamaw," Miley smiled, "It's tough but I'm gettin' there."

"That's wonderful, dear," the woman smiled right back. She must've seen me standing off to the side, because her vision was quickly diverted my way. "And who is this?" she asked, still smiling.

"Mamaw, this is Lilly. Lilly, Mamaw," Miley said, introducing us both.

I held out my hand, and she quickly took it and shook it firmly, "Hi," I offered with a small smile.

"Hi, sweetie. You a friend of Miley's?" she asked. I knew exactly what she was hinting by the tone in her voice, and the sly look off to Miley, who was now looking more than embarrassed.

"You could say that," I laughed, bringing my hand back down to my side.

"Well, it's lovely to meet you Lilly."

"Likewise," I smiled.

She moved back over to Miley, placing her hand on her shoulder just before she walked past, "You've got taste, I'll give you that," she said simply in a loud whisper, before walking away. I don't know if I was supposed to hear that, but she sure didn't keep it quiet.

Miley just shook her head, quickly apologizing to me. After assuring her that it was fine, we headed for the kitchen to get some drinks.

"Lilly…" she said, sounding nervous as she poured out some soda.

"Yeah?" I simply replied, putting my full attention to her and looking away from the rest of the people at the house. It was interesting; looking at how different everyone was.

"What Mamaw said… I don't mean to…" she paused. I looked on confused, as she just stood dead in the spot. She placed down the bottle and crouched slightly.

"Miley… what's up?" I asked, slightly concerned about her behaviour. Well wouldn't you be?

"Brooke," she said simply, "Brooke's here."

I thought for a moment, wondering who Brooke was. I finally thought back to the story she told me. It was Brooke as in first girlfriend Brooke.

I quickly looked to the side, trying to figure out which one was her. I was intrigued, I wanted to see if Miley had a type… and if I was anywhere near it. Stupid right? "Which one is it?" I asked, still searching.

"The short-ish black dress…" she began. Oh great, she likes the dressy type, "brown hair…" this is just getting better, "she's pretty tall. Taller than me." …She either doesn't have a type or one of us was just completely chosen at random.

"Ah, I see her," I said, leaning over slightly and finally spotting the girl that she was describing. I must give Miley her props… she wasn't bad looking.

"Why's she here?!" Miley panicked, moving closer to me.

"Well you said her mom and your mom were friends. She's probably just here with her."

Miley nodded, clearly liking my explanation.

"She can't see me, Lil," she said, panicking yet again.

I couldn't help but laugh, she was practically crawling along the floor just so she wouldn't be seen.

"Just go outside," I suggested, making it sound like the simplest thing ever. Well… it kinda was.

She nodded yet again, grabbing my hand and pulling us through the lounge full of people. There was some strange looks thrown our way; something I quickly put down to what they knew about Miley, but for the first time today I didn't care. I was just having fun.

Miley came to an abrupt halt, and so did I after running straight into the back of her. "A warning would be nice!" I laughed, picking myself up and brushing myself down.

She had let go of my hand just as I fell to the floor, she had also not said a word since.

"Brooke… hi," she said uncomfortably.

I quickly looked up, seeing said girl stood right in front of us. "You'd make the worst spy ever," I whispered into her ear.

She shot me a look before turning back to Brooke, who still hadn't said a word. "Miley… I'm only here for your mom…" she trailed off. She seemed like the type of person to really want to say something mean and hurtful; I guess the occasion was stopping her from doing so.

"Yeah… sure," Miley continued, straightening up and shrugging it off, "Whatever. I just didn't expect to see you."

"Well you did."

"Unfortunately."

Brooke shot her a look, doing the same to me seconds later, "I don't know who you are, and quite frankly I don't really care. But you better get away from her fast. Miley's a bit on the… freaky side."

I laughed slightly, moving forward and standing next to Miley. I took her hand in mine yet again, "then I guess I am too," I smiled sarcastically.

I could feel Miley looking at me, I assumed she was shocked.

"Trust me… you're gonna regret that," she sneered, turning back around moments later and joining back in the conversation that we had interrupted.

"And you were friends with her why?" I asked, both of us heading more casually for the door now.

"We just knew each other since we were young. And she changed… a lot," she laughed, opening the door and leading me towards the bench that was against the side of the house.

I sat down first, her following suit moments later. She let go of my hand now and gripped my arm tightly, leaning up against me. It was pretty cold and getting later in the day; the sky darkening and the first stars of the night beginning to show themselves.

"I'm really glad I met you, y'know," she said casually, "you've only lived here for a few weeks and I can't imagine you not being here."

"I'm glad I met you too. Let's face it, there's a lot of things I probably would never know about myself if I hadn't met you," I laughed, looking up at the increasingly intriguing sky.

"Well I'm glad I could be of assistance."

"Me too," I smiled, looking down to my side, locking eyes with her for the first time in quite a while.

After a few moments she jolted her head forwards quickly, catching my lips with hers for a brief second before pulling back. I looked on at her, she seemed nervous, "Sorry… one of those perfect moment kinda things," she laughed, again the nervousness shining through.

"You don't have to be sorry," I smiled, leaning forwards a little myself, "You _really_ don't have to be sorry." The gap was closed between us again, this time the kiss becoming much deeper. I could feel every emotion going through her at that moment, and yes, I am aware of how corny that sounds, but it was true. It was like… everything was put into the kiss; every thought, every feeling, every touch.

I turned just enough to get into a more comfortable position and instinctively placed a gentle hand on her cheek. I didn't want this to end any time soon, I'd never felt anything like it.

For the first time in my life, I truly felt like I wasn't alone.

"Not to ruin the moment or anything, but I doubt anyone here would be too happy if they saw that," I heard someone say. I instantly knew it was Oliver, not just from the voice, but from the goofy little laugh he does after everything he says that he considers funny.

We both turned, looking at him. Our agitated looks soon changed to smiles, though, both of us finally registering what had just happened.

I turned my head slightly, catching her eyes with mine again. I didn't say anything, I didn't need to.

Sometimes actions speak louder than words… or in this case eyes, I dunno. I just know that nothing needed to be said at that moment. Besides, this is me we are talking about, if I said anything right now the mood would be officially ruined.

"You comin' in?" Oliver asked.

I turned back to him and saw the smirk he had on his face. I knew that he had this planned from the get go, he'd finally got what he wanted. I could only imagine how proud he felt of himself.

I held out my hand, it quickly being joined by Miley's, and sent her one last smile before getting to my feet.

I pointed to the house, looking at Oliver, "After you."

This had to have been one of the craziest days of my life, and as you know, I've had a few. I woke up this morning scared, was moping around and crying most of the rest of it, yet now I felt better than I ever had in my entire life.

For the first in nine years I felt happy.

For the first time in nine years I _was_ happy.


End file.
